Dark Hawaii
by Jasoomian-Panthan
Summary: With Drago defeated, life has become quite dull for the Chans. But when a magic using experiment is activated on Kaua'i and attracts the attention of Daolon Wong, Jackie, Jade and Uncle have to team up with Lilo & Stitch to save both the experiment and Hawaii from the dark wizard's wrath.
1. Signs

"Aiiee-yaaaahh!" the old Chinese man only known as Uncle shouted at his great-niece Jade when he caught her reading that 'nonsense book' as he called it again, while she was supposed to help Tohru clean up the antique shop. "Jade, what did I ask you?".

"Relax uncle" the fourteen year old girl replied as she put down her copy of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. "Tohru said he could do it alone."

"It's not just that. If you want to learn real magic, you should not read books like that. Magic does not work that way" Uncle scolded her. "Now this…" he handed her a book about the greater aspects of chi magic "…, this is what you should read".

Jade reluctantly took the book. She had made great progress already when it came to learning chi magic herself, but now that she was in her teens she could easily get distracted. And Uncle made no attempt to hide his contempt for the Harry Potter-series. According to him it had given the world a completely wrong idea about how magic works. "I know uncle" Jade sighed as she brought the book back to her room. She would continue reading it tonight. Then she went to the shop to see if there really was nothing Tohru wanted her help with. Anything was better than reading Uncle's old spell books right now. She found the giant Japanese dusting off some Ming vases.

"Hey Tohru. Anything you want me to do. Because if you don't, Uncle wants me to study".

Tohru put down his feather duster and looked at the girl. "Well, studying is important Jade. I would never have become a chi wizard myself if I didn't study".

Jade sat down next to him. "I just don't see what we need to study for. All the bad guys are defeated. Shendu? Trapped in the Netherworld along with his son and his talismans. The other demon sorcerers? Also trapped in another world, with the box that can open the portals to release them safely in section 13. Tarakudo? Trapped in his own mask along with the other oni generals. The Monkey King? Still safely trapped in his puppet form, and Section 13 will see it stays that way. The Dark Hand? Disbanded. Valmont is a bus driver now, can you imagine that? And the other members fully reformed, even Hak Foo. The Ice Gang? Safely behind bars. Did I forget anyone?"

"Ehm… Daolon Wong" Tohru said. Like he could ever forget that Dark Chi wizard. Or his dark warriors.

"Oh right, him. Like he was ever a challenge. More just a nuisance. And what can he do? Uncle stripped him of his powers and along with it of his Dark Chi Warriors, and now he's gone too. He disappeared into the past when he fought Uncle Jackie for the Déjà vu stone. We haven't seen him since that day, and that was over 2 years ago. Face it Tohru, nothing interesting has happened since Drago's defeat" Jade complained.

"Well, you never know when a new evil might rise out of the shadows Jade. Those enemies you just mentioned; they all came without a warning. At first we were only aware of Shendu and the Dark Hand remember? Sensei says we should always be prepared. So, why don't you go and study like he wants you too?" Tohru asked.

But before Jade could respond, the door of the shop opened and Jackie came in. Jade immediately ran to him and hugged him tight.

"Jade… air" Jackie said. Jade had become quite strong. "You are no longer the little girl that once showed up unannounced on our doorstep"

"Sorry uncle" Jade said as she let go of him. "Did you find it?".

Jackie opened his bag and took out a golden ring with several rune symbols on it. "Here it is. The legendary Draupnir, fresh from its hiding place in the forests of Norway. Better look it now if you want to see it, because I already promised it to the university".

Jade grabbed the ring and admired it. She didn't know much about Norse mythology, but the Draupnir she had heard of. "Has it started producing more golden rings already?" she asked, but immediately she was hit over the head by Uncle's well known two-fingered strike. "Of course not. Not all mythology is true Jade. Ring will only produce more golden rings with the right spell. If you did your research you would know that".

"Yes Uncle" Jade said. Uncle left the shop to make some tea. Desperate to avoid studying a little longer, she asked Jackie more about his journey abroad. "And Uncle Jackie. How many ninja's or bad guys did you have to fight to keep the Draupnir safe?". But much to her disappointment, Jackie's answer was "None. In fact, I didn't run into any trouble, for once".

It seemed even Jackie's life had starting to get dull now that all their enemies had been defeated and either imprisoned, or gone missing. At times like this Jade missed the old days when demons, shadow ninja's and evil wizards could be waiting around every corner. What she would give for another adventure like that. She walked over to Uncle's book cabinet and picked one of the books. If she was going to study, then at least something interesting. Like Hawaiian Voodoo spells; they always interested her. She opened it somewhere in the middle at a section called 'controlling people', but still she couldn't get her mind on studying.

"Sometimes I wished one of our enemies would come back. Even if it was some-one as weak as Daolon Wong. It would be a nice break from this boredom" she said. Unfortunately, Uncle, who just came in with some cups of tea, overheard her.

"Do not tempt the forces of evil Jade! The magic in the world is finally at balance…." But suddenly the old wizard fell silent. His eyes widened and his hands started to shake. He dropped the tray with tea cups, and it was only due to a quick response from Jackie that the precious porcelain cups were saved from getting broken, and the tea saved from being spilled all over Tohru's clean floor.

"Nice catch Jackie" Jade complimented her uncle. Jackie put the tray on the table and turned to his Uncle, who was still standing like a statue, staring at nothing in particular it seemed.

"Uncle, is something wrong?" Jackie asked, but he already knew the answer.

"Uncle Has The Willies" Was all the old said, but for the three other people in the room, those words meant enough. Uncle had sensed dark magic being used somewhere.

"Could it be Daolon Wong again uncle?" Jade asked, half hoping it was, but, just in case, putting her hands on her head to protect herself against another one of Uncle's finger strikes. Much to her relief, this did not happen.

"No Jade, it doesn't feel like chi magic. But it is magic nonetheless. Somewhere not around here, but strong enough for me to sense. Come on, we must do research!". He grabbed Jackie and dragged him to the backroom. Tohru and Jade followed.

Little did Jade know at the time her wish was about to come true.

* * *

At that same time, many miles away from San Francisco, deep in the forests of Norway, a well known, very pale, white haired and ugly looking man was making his way to a cave. Several times he cursed under his breath for his inability to cast a teleportation spell to make the journey faster.

"I hope for that alchemist's sake these instructions are correct, or else I will have my revenge. Magic or no magic" the former Dark Chi wizard thought.

He entered the cave and soon found himself at the top of a chasm. He took a rope out of his bag, secured it ,and started his descent. The chasm was quite a deep one and took him several hundred feet below the ground. It was clear why not many people had dared to make the descent. Daolon Wong was not exactly an alpinist himself, making the descent quite hard. But if he found what he hoped to find, it would all be worth it.

When he reached the bottom he found himself in an underground room that seemed to smooth to be created by natural causes. Here he would have to find the secret door behind which he would find the Draupnir.

"And once I have my hands on it, I will be powerful enough again too….." Dalon Wong gasped. The secret door was already open, and behind it was nothing but an empty niche. Wong stared at it for a couple of seconds, then his surprise made room for rage. He was too late, again, and although he had nothing to prove it, he did know almost for sure who took the Draupnir. That bloody Jacky Chan!

How Daolon Wong hated the Chans. It was that old Chi Wizard who robbed him of his staff and thus most of his powers, forcing him to rely on far less powerful or reliable tools for casting small spells. Then Jackie send him back in time with the Déjà vu stone and left him at the mercy of the Dark Hand, who questioned him for hours about the location of the rooster talisman, which Jackie made them think he had. Afterwards he was forced to spend years in hiding in order not to risk running into his past self, and now he was desperately looking for a way to regain his lost power. So far without any success.

"If I had that Chan in my hands right now, I would…" That was when Daolon Wong felt the same thing Uncle had sensed. A source of magic; more powerful than anything he had felt in years, and evidently active, somewhere out in the open, instead of being hidden away in some remote corner of the world.

Wasting no time, Daolon Wong grabbed some chalk and a small metal box from his bag, and began to draw symbols on the floor. He would have to sacrifice some of the last magical items he had left, but if it meant finding this new source of magic it would be worth it. When the symbols were finished, Daolon Wong opened the box and took out some black powder, which he threw into the circle while chanting spells in Cantonese.

"It's getting weaker again. I must hurry" he thought. He chanted faster while throwing some more black powder onto the symbols, which now began to glow in an ominous red color. The powder slowly evaporated into black mist which formed a cloud above the symbols, and inside the cloud a vision became visible. First blurry, but soon clearer, until it was almost like Daolon Wong was looking through a recently washed window.

What he saw was not what he expected to see. He had thought the source to be some artifact like a stone, staff or amulet, but instead he saw a creature unlike anything he ever encountered. And that was to say something, because he had seen tons of magical creatures in his long life.

"Who or what are you?" Daolon Wong thought as he examined the creature. But it didn't really matter. He had found what he was searching for, and nothing would keep him from getting his hands on it…


	2. 438 Awakened

Mere minutes before both Uncle in San Francisco and Daeolon Wong in Norway sensed the strange new source of magic, a thunderstorm had hit the Hawaiian island of Kaua'I. From inside the dome that served as their bedroom, the seven year old girl named Lilo Pelekai and the blue, genetic experiment named Stitch stared out the window.

"Better prepare our raincoats Stitch. A storm like this is bound to activate more of your cousins" Lilo said. Stitch nodded and went down the elevator shaft, while Lilo turned her attention back to her family photo album. A little over four months ago, she and Stitch had prevented the evil Dr. Jaques von Hämsterviel from capturing Jumba's genetic experiments, Stitch' cousins as Lilo used to call them, but in the process the experiments, all of them still dehydrated into small pods, had been scattered across the islands of Hawaii. With permission from the Grand Councilwoman, agent Cobra Bubbles, and recently a representative from an organization called The Plumbers, Lilo and Stitch had started to round up these lost experiments before Hämsterviel or his henchman Gantu could find them. They had made some progress so far, but they still had a long way to go before all 625 experiments would be found. Lilo estimated it could easily take years to complete the task. Not that she cared; she and Stitched loved this kind of work.

Downstairs Stitch prepared the raincoats and some of the hunting equipment. Nani would probably not agree to him and Lilo going out in a storm like this, but they had no choice. Besides, Nani would soon be off to her work anyway.

Outside the storm raged on. Suddenly Lilo was startled by a bright flash followed by what sounded like an explosion. When she looked out the window, she noticed a lightning had struck the old, abandoned house on the hill just behind the Pelekai house. Lilo never liked that building; it scared her. From what she could see the lighting had struck the tower on the far left of the house, and blasted a hole in the roof. The wood was still smoldering, but thanks to the rain it had not caught fire.

What Lilo didn't know however was that inside the same tower, one of the lost experiment pods was located. It had ended up there when a rat found it outside and took it with him, but lost interest when the pod proved inedible. The pod was rather unusual looking. Unlike the other pods, which usually came in the colors white, pink, blue and green, this one was a dark shade of purple, and on it, written in red letters, was the number 438. And now that the lightning had cleared the way for the rain to come in, the pod was activated. From her bedroom window Lilo saw a bright, purple flash behind the window on the top floor of the tower, while inside the tower the new experiment materialized from the pod. It looked like a black colored Stitch, but with longer ears, a red, lightning shaped mark on his forehead, and a brown tail shaped like an old fashioned broom. Unlike many of his cousins, this experiment materialized from his pod along with two items; a pair of glasses on his face, and a small wand in his hand.

The newly activated experiment immediately raised his wand at the hole in the roof, and muttered some words in his own language. A green colored ray fired from the wand, through the roof, up into the sky. It hit the storm clouds, which immediately unleashed a bombardment of lightning bolts. The morning sky was brightly lit by lightning after lightning. Stitch had come back up and was now standing next to Lilo, looking in amazement at the sight before them. Even inside the house it seemed to be storming now, and they both heard someone, or something, laugh.

"Akare Asaid" Stitch said, and Lilo couldn't agree more. It didn't last long however; after half a minute, the green ray disappeared and the storm returned to its normal strength.

"Little girl and 626 see that?" a voice behind them asked. Jumba had come up.

"It would be hard not to. Say, you didn't create and experiment to create storms did you?" Lilo asked.

Jumba looked doubtful. "Well, Jumba did make some experiments to control weather. But this looks more like…"

"Cousin!" Stitch shouted. Experiment 438 had jumped through the window of the tower and onto the ground, and now ran down the hill.

"Come on Stitch, we must capture him!" Lilo shouted. She and Stitch ran past Jumba, who seemed frozen in place. It was only after the two friends had already gone down the elevator when he realized what they were getting themselves into.

"No. Little Girl and 626 come back! You need to know something!" he shouted, but too late. Lilo & Stitch had already put on their rain coats and gone out the front door to the X-Buggy. With Stitch behind the wheel, the red buggy drove off after 438.

* * *

Elsewhere on Kaua'I, in a crashed spaceship, the activation of 438 was also registered by Gantu's experiment computer.

"Warning, experiment 438 activated. Primary function; use of magic".

Gantu, who was just drinking his morning coffee, spat out his drink when he heard that last part.

"Magic?" he thought. As far as he knew, magic was a thing from tales parents told their children. He shook his head. No, of course not real, fairy tale magic. There was probably some misunderstanding here about the word 'magic'. Gantu had seen several of those so called "magic shows" both on his home planet and here on Earth, which were in fact nothing more than sleight-of-hand tricks and illusions. No doubt, this experiment was made to do just that; perform tricks. There was no other explanation. In his mind, he pictured experiment 438 as a stage magician pretending to saw a woman of Gantu's own species in half in front of a cheering crowd.

The storm outside made him reluctant to go out, but he had no choice. So far he had failed to capture even a single experiment, and Hämsterviel was growing impatient. 625 was still in the ship's kitchen, for which Gantu was thankful since he was not in the mood for some witty remarks or another sandwich right now. He grabbed his blaster and headed out into the rain.

The streets of Kokaua Town were largely deserted due to the storm. Experiment 438 had by now made his way to the downtown area where most of the shops were located. It was there Lilo & Stitch first confronted him.

"There he is Stitch". Lilo pointed at the local bookstore that 438 was now standing in front off. "Let's try the friendly approach first. Maybe he is not that bad".

Stitch, dressed in his brightly yellow raincoat, was the first to leave the buggy and walk up to experiment 438. From inside the buggy Lilo could now get a close look at the experiment, and deep down she had a feeling 438 reminded her of someone.

Someone she knew?

No. But still.

"Ehm… Aloha Cousin" Stitch said nervously while holding out his hand. He tried to put on his best smile, but with Stitch being Stitch, it looked more like a wicked grin. 438 didn't seem to mind however. He was quite surprised to see another one of his kind. He slowly approached Stitch and held out his own hand, when suddenly a net was fired at them, trapping both experiments inside. From the buggy, Lilo saw Gantu standing a few feet further down the road, holding his blaster in his hand.

"Why can't you just leave our cousins alone Big Dummy?" She shouted. Gantu ignored her and went to claim his prize, but before he could grab the net, it combusted into a purple flame. In 2 seconds, the purple fire had destroyed the net, freeing 438 and Stitch.

"What the….?" he asked, but before he could say more, 438 aimed his wand at him and shouted "Feewz". Immediately, Gantu found himself lifted into the air and tossed backwards. He crashed into the video game arcade. 438 was not done with him however. From the tip of his wand he created a purple fireball, and shot it at Gantu, who was barely able to dodge it.

"Telepathy, and purple fire? What kind of cousin is this?" Lilo asked. She quickly took one of the glass containers out of the X-Buggy and walked over to Stitch and 438.

"Relax cousin, we won't hurt you" she said. But 438 backed up as soon as he noticed her, still shocked from almost being captured. He aimed his wand at the glass container and shouted "thlemhs". A ray from his wand hit the container, and the glass instantly melted away in Lilo's hands. 438 continued by using his magic to lift Lilo in the air as well.

"Put me down. We don't mean you any harm" Lilo said.

"Haga!" Stitch shouted. He grabbed 438 from behind and pulled him back, making him loose his focus on Lilo. But now that 438's magic was no longer holding her airborne, she fell to the ground. Stitch was thus forced to let go of 438 and catch Lilo first.

"Thanks Stitch… Watch out!". But her warning came too late. 438 pointed at the road Lilo & Stitch were standing on and used another one of his spells. Immediately, vines shot up through the pavement and wrapped around Lilo & Stitch, rendering both of them immobile.

438 turned his attention to Gantu again, who had gotten back up and aimed for the magician-experiment with his blaster. When he fired, 438 quickly summoned a shield to deflect the incoming plasma blasts.

"Blitznag. What is this….. _magic_!" Suddenly Gantu realized the truth. As hard as it might seem to believe, there had apparently not been a misunderstanding when the computer told him about 438. This experiment could really use magic!

Realizing this, Gantu put his blaster away and raised his hands in an attempt to make 438 stop, but to no avail. 438 used the levitation spell again to lift Gantu into the air once more, and this time send him flying off into the distance.

438 noticed Stitch was chewing himself a way through the vines, and realized he would soon be free. Tired of fighting, 438 pointed his wand at himself and disappeared in a puff of black smoke. Stitch finally broke free from his restraints and also freed Lilo.

"Unbelievable" Lilo said as she stared dumbfounded at the street corner where 438 had stood just seconds ago. "Stitch…. Was that what I think it was?"

Stitch thought the same thing, but his mind refused to believe it.

* * *

The two friends got back into the X-Buggy and searched the direct surrounding, but no sign was found of 438. Eventually, they had to return home empty handed. When they returned, they found Jumba already waiting for them in the doorway.

"Little girl and 626! No luck catching experiment right?" he asked, but his remark was not followed by his usual 'mad scientist-laugh'. Lilo hung her head. "No. He was too strong for us."

"Ih, Cousin made things fly, and made vines, and fireballs and …" but Jumba gestured Stitch to silence. "I know 626. Jumba wanted to warn you about that. Come inside, Jumba will explain everything".

* * *

Gantu, who had crashed into a thorn bush after being send flying by 438, had by now returned to his ship, still removing thorns from his arms and legs. As if to prove to him that things could indeed be worse than they already were, Hämsterviel called.

"Gantu. Report" was all the small, white, gerbil-like alien demanded.

"Sorry boss, another failure. I was after experiment 438, but he overpowered me. But hey, at least that blue monster and little girl didn't get him either."

Gantu half expected an angry rant from Hämsterviel, but much to his surprise, his boss remained calm.

"438 you say? You tried to capture experiment 438. Let me guess, you didn't believe magic was real and thus underestimated him"

Gantu gave Hämsterviel a surprised look. "Ehm… yes. Did you know about this experiment boss?"

Now Hämsterviel did get angry. "Of course I did you idiot. I funded the creation of all 626 of them. But to get to the point. Listen carefully to what I will tell you…."


	3. Off to Hawaii

In San Francisco, in the back room of _Uncle's Rare Finds_, Jade, Tohru and Jackie were standing in a triangle formation, each of them holding a dried salamander or a puffer fish in his/her hand, and all of them were chanting Uncle's multi-purpose spell "Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao" over and over. Green beams of magical chi-energy were coming from the items in their hands, connecting them and forming the magic triangle Uncle needed. And inside this triangle of chi-magic, Uncle was brewing the potion that was the final ingredient of the locator spell.

"What is the point of a locator spell if we don't even know what this thing you sensed is Uncle?" Jade asked, breaking her chain of chants and disrupting the triangle. Uncle glared at her. "Do not question Uncle. Uncle knows what he is doing. Now keep chanting".

Jade sighed and continued the chant, restoring the triangle. Uncle added the last ingredient, saliva from a salamander, and also joined in on the group chant. From the bowl before him, a green cloud rose up, not unlike the black cloud Daolon Wong was currently using hundreds of miles away to also spy on experiment 438. As Uncle, and behind him Jade and Tohru, gazed into the cloud, a vague shape became visible. But it soon became clearer and eventually, it was like looking through a recently cleaned window.

"What in the world is that Sensei?" Tohru asked as she stared at the scene inside the smoke. All of them (minus Jade, who was standing in front of uncle and thus looked at the green cloud from the wrong side) saw experiment 438 walking through the forest of Kaua'I, randomly using spells to created natural barriers behind him. For what purpose, Uncle had no idea, but he guessed 438 was trying to get away from something or someone.

"What creature is, is not important. Location is." Uncle said. He continued chanting and the image began to zoom out. They could now see the forest as a whole, then the surrounding towns and beaches, and finally the whole island".

"That is Hawaii" Jackie said.

"Kaua'I to be precise" Uncle said. He made the image zoom in again. 438 was standing on a small hill in a forrest now, using his spells to summon a thick layer of thorn bushes around him, as if to protect himself. Jade saw her uncles and Tohru stare at the scene in front of them in awe.

"No fair, I want to see this too" she complained.

"No Jade!" Jackie shouted, but too late. Jade had left her position and ran to Uncle. Now that the triangle was broken again the green cloud immediately dissolved, but Jade was able to get a quick view of 438.

"Jade!" Uncle shouted. Jackie quickly put his hand on his uncle's shoulder to calm him. "Relax Uncle. We have a location. I can ask Captain Black to arrange a flight for us. With his connections, he should be able to let us leave today".

"You will do that. Meanwhile, Tohru and I will try to find out what creature we are up against. And you Jade. You go back to studying".

Jade and Jackie both left the room while Tohru and Uncle began to browse through Uncle's magic books.

* * *

In Norway, underground in the cave where Jackie had found the Draupnir, Daolon Wong had followed the whole battle between experiment 438 and his three would be captors. Of course he had no idea what kind of creatures Stitch and Gantu were, but he didn't care either. Only 438 was important.

"Show me where to find this living source of magic" Daolon Wong commanded his symbols, while simultaneously pouring more of the black powder onto them. The smoke intensified and inside it Daolon Wong now also saw the island of Kaua'I."

"Hawaii" he hissed. He didn't have good memories about his last visit to those islands. He could still taste the pie the Monkey King had thrown in his face during their little fight for the noble monkey.

The smoke cleared and the symbols stopped glowing.

"Hawaii, that is almost halfway round the globe. If that…. thing is strong enough for me to sense all the way over here… then no doubt that old Chan sensed him too." Daolon Wong gritted his teeth at the thought of losing another potential source of magic to his hated enemies. Unfortunately, his chances of quickly getting to Hawaii were slim. He was miles away from the nearest airport, and almost completely broke. And without his old powers, teleportation was no longer an option.

"But… if I cannot get to him, maybe I can make him come to me" he thought. He got up and started to climb the rope again. "I have to get back to that alchemist. He has the ingredients I need".

* * *

"Magic!" Lilo & Stitch both said in disbelief.

Jumba nodded. "Yes". He had taken both of them into his ship and showed them some of his personal logs on his computer. Among it was old footage of 438 shortly after his creation.

"What on earth inspired you to make a magic using experiment?" Lilo asked.

Jumba laughed. "Is interesting story. Yes, I admit it sounds strange, a scientist who believes in and actually works with magic. Even for a mad scientist."

Jumba opened a trunk next to the computer, which contained some of his personal possessions. "Jumb would probably not have created experiment if it wasn't for this". He took a book out of the trunk. Lilo instantly recognized it without even reading the title. It was an original, first print of '_Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone'_.

"I knew it. That experiment already looked so familiar. The glasses, the lightning shaped mark on his forehead. You modeled him after Harry Potter!" Lilo said cheerfully. Stitch gave her a confused look. He had never read any Harry Potter books, despite Lilo urging him to do so several times.

"Little girl is right. Jumba received book from intergalactic salesman who got it on Earth as a trade for some of his goods. At first, Jumba was skeptical about idea, but after some research I discovered there might indeed be something to this thing called magic. So I experimented…. And experimented…. And experimented… until eventually…"

On the computer screen all three of them saw 438 randomly levitating objects in Jumba's lab, turning some of them into food, and fusing others together.

"…Well, needless to say I succeeded".

"Cool. A Harry Potter-like experiment. I guess we have a fitting name for him then, don't you think Stitch?"

Stitch nodded. "Ih, cousin Potter".

Jumba sighed. "Unfortunately, 438 has yet a lot to learn to fully master his powers. Right now he just causes seemingly random mayhem and mischief. Which is of course evil already, but when he would learn to control powers, he could do much greater things". Jumba laughed again.

Stitch looked up some more information about his cousin, but found nothing that could possibly help him and Lilo.

"Wioeh stop magic cousin?" he asked.

Jumba turned off the computer. "Ah, smart question 626. Fortunately, Jumba was wise enough to prepare for the chance 438 might turn out uncontrollable." He opened the trunk again and began to search for the item he had in mind. "Ah, there it is…"

* * *

Inside his ship, Gantu had received almost the exact same explanation as Lilo & Stitch from Hämsterviel, and now the evil space gerbil presented Gantu with the same solution. He had Gantu wait for a moment while he quickly went to his secret lab. When he came back, he was holding a blaster, but not like any blaster Gantu had seen so far.

"This is one of the two weapons Jumba designed to combat 438. It will fire a ray made from primium-matter; the only known substance in the galaxy that is completely immune to magic. With it you can temporarily render the experiment powerless and thus capture him, but use it wisely. It has a limited ammunition, and the raw material to refill her is extremely hard to get."

He put the weapon into the transporter and pushed the button. Immediately, the primium-matter gun materialized in the transporter on board of Gantu's ship. It was smaller than Gantu's own blaster, and would thus be harder to handle, but it would have to do.

"Now go, and be careful. 438 is among the most powerful experiments Jumba ever made" Hämsterviel warned him. Then he switched off the screen.

* * *

"Any luck so far Tohru?" Uncle asked.

Tohru closed the book he was reading. "No Sensei. I went through every book and encyclopedia that you have, but not one contains information about a creature like the one we saw".

Jackie entered the room again.

"Good news. Captain Black is willing to lend us one of section 13's private jets. We can be on Kaua'I tonight".

"Excellent Jackie" Uncle said as he put down his book. "You can stop research Tohru. Uncle will have to finish that once I am on Hawaii. Now help me pack my suitcases."

Tohru went to the basement and soon came back with 4 big bags. As far as he knew Uncle, the old chi wizard would take half his arsenal of books, ingredients and enchanted objects with him, just in case.

Since her Uncle and Tohru were busy with their research, Jade had silently gone back to reading her Harry Potter book. And while she was thinking about the creature she had seen, the idea hit her.

"You know, that creature really did look like Harry Potter didn't he? I mean; using a wand to cast his magic. Using spells that consist of only one or two short words instead of long chants" Jade said.

"What did I tell you Jade?" Uncle said annoyed while he started putting his books into his suitcase. "That Rowling lady got it wrong. Magic does not work like that".

"Uncle, _Chi_ magic does not work like that, but there are other forms of magic right? Remember those Majestors Jackie and I fought in London?" Jade replied. Uncle's only response was giving her his famous 'you dare questioning Uncle?' look again.

"I have to agree with Jade on this one Uncle. You also didn't believe in Oni until Tarakudo and his generals showed up. And since your books don't have any information on this creature, we should keep all possibilities open" Jackie politely interfered, not wanting to anger his Uncle but still wanting to make his point clear.

Uncle snorted. "Very well. Tohru, you watch the shop while we're gone. And Jackie, pack your bags. You will come along."

"And me" Jade cheered.

"No Jade, you will stay here and watch the shop with Tohru. You still have some school projects to finish" Jackie said, against better judgment since Jade never liked to stay out of a potential adventure.

Jade crossed her arms in defiance. "Come on Jackie. We have been through this hundreds of times. You always forbid me to come, and always I eventually end up saving you".

"Uncle and I can handle it Jade. You will not come to Hawaii with us, and that is final" Jackie said. He left to pack his bags, while Jade carefully thought over what Jackie said, looking for a loophole to abuse. And it wasn't long before she found one.

* * *

Later that same day, the private jet with Jackie and Uncle on board was soaring above the Pacific Ocean.

"Hawaii. Long time since we last went there" Jackie said.

"Yeah, but as long as we don't meet the Monkey King again, things should be fine".

"Indeed Jade" Jackie agreed, before realizing his niece was sitting next to him. "Jade!. How did you get on board?"

"Duh, I know all of section 13's security. It was easy enough to sneak in while you and Captain Black were putting Uncles bags in the cargo compartment".

Jackie had to admit he was impressed Jade managed to fool Section 13's guards again, but still, he had to be stern, so he stood up to give her a lecture. "Jade, I told you…"

"I couldn't come to Hawaii with you, I know. But you didn't specify what you meant with Hawaii uncle Jackie. Besides being an overall name for all the islands, _Hawaii_ can also refer to just the big island. And we're not going there are we? Our destination is Kaua'I".

Jackie sighed at having been outsmarted again. He wondered when he would ever learn to be more specific when forbidding Jade things, and soon came to the conclusion that the answer was most likely 'never'.

"No time to argue now you two. Save your energy for later" Uncle said. Jackie took his seat again.

Sometime later the jet landed on Kaua'I airport. Like expected, Jade, Uncle an Jackie were greeted by some beautiful ladies handing out flower lei's. Jade and Jackie gladly allowed the women to hang the lei's around their necks, but when they approached Uncle, he raised his hands.

"Please keep flowers to yourself". He sneezed loudly. "Uncle is allergic!".

"Come on uncle, they are just trying to be polite" Jackie said as they walked to the exit. Captain Black had also arranged a taxi and a hotel.

Had the Chans be a little later, theirs and Lilo & Stitch' pads would have crossed even sooner, because mere seconds after the taxi with the Chans on board had left, Lilo & Stitch arrived at the airport in search of experiment 438. So far they had searched all of Kokaua town, the forest surrounding it, and even the vicinity of Gantu's ship, but nothing. The airport was the last place they decided to search before calling it a day.

"I don't think he's here either Stitch" Lilo sighed. "At least I don't see people panicking yet".

"Ih, naga cousin" Stich said equally disappointing. After all the commotion he had caused this morning, 438 now seemed to have disappeared into nothing. And now that Stitch thought about it, maybe he had. If 438 was as powerful as Jumba claimed, who was to say he had not teleported himself off the island to some unknown location? Disappointed, he and Lilo returned home. Along the way they saw Gantu returning to his ship. He didn't seem to notice them, and for what Stitch could see Gantu was not carrying a glass container or a net, so evidently he had not found 438 either. At least that was a good thing.

When Lilo & Stitch returned home, the Chans had settled in their hotel room. Uncle was brewing another potion; one to turn his dried puffer fish into a magical compass for detecting the creature. Jackie was examining a map of Kaua'I. Jade was lying on the bed. Outside, it was already getting dark. There would be no point in searching for the creature tonight.

But someone else was about to do just that, and succeed too…

* * *

Hours later, Daolon Wong returned to the cave with his bag loaded with new supplies. The symbols from his locator spell were still there. The things he had bought had cost him his last money, but it would all be worth it.

First Daolon Wong changed the symbols a little. The spell he had in mind now was slightly different from the previous one. Then he took a small burner and a metal pan out of his bag, and placed them in the center of the circle of symbols. For 30 minutes he brewed a potion. Several times he thought how much simpler things used to be when he still had his staff, but each time he pushed the thoughts aside. When the potion was finished, Daolon Wong sat down in front of it in the lotus position, closed his eyes, and began to chant.

On Kaua'I, where it was now early in the morning, a few minutes before sunrise, 438 sensed something. It felt as if someone was coming his way, but he didn't see anybody. Just when he was about to cast a spell to create some more light, a dark cloud materialized in front of him, and inside he saw a vision of a man. A pale man, with long finger nails, white hair, and black markings on his front head. When the cloud had stabilized, and the vision had become clear, the man opened his eyes.

"Hello there" he said in a polite voice….


	4. Shadowkhan attack!

438 raised his wand in defense upon hearing this strange man in the cloud speak to him, ready to do whatever it took to protect himself. Daolon Wong tried his best attempt at a reassuring smile.

"No need to do that my fellow magician. I'm not here to harm you".

That promise 438 had heard before, but Daolon Wong calling him a 'fellow magician' made him curious. He carefully approached the black cloud and examined it with his wand. There was no denying it; it was indeed magical. For 438, it was the first time he met another magician, and it filled him with great joy. Daolon Wong also seemed to notice this. He was off to a good start.

"Do you understand what I am saying little one?" he asked.

438 tilted his head, but then softly spoke "Ih… yes".

"Good. Now listen. The distance between us is great, and this spell I'm currently using to contact you won't last for long. But I need to talk to you. So, you mind coming over here for a little chat?".

438 stepped back again and shook his head. This angered Daolon Wong, but he didn't show it. He was too close to his goal to let his temper ruin it now.

"Look, I know you are powerful. I could sense your magic all the way from where I am now. I saw you fight off that girl and those two monsters. Me on the other hand. I am but a shadow of my former self. My magic consists mostly of symbol-based spells and potioneering today. I am no threat to you. But, I do possess great and ancient knowledge you won't find anywhere else. I can tell you of spells you probably didn't even know exist. So, I want to propose a deal. What do you say?"

438 seemed to think it over for a moment. Then he pointed his wand at the black cloud and shouted "Emehir Nregb". For a moment everything became dark for Daolon Wong, but when he could see again, he noticed he was no longer inside the cave in Norway. He was now sitting on the same hill as 438. From here he could see the thick layer of thorn bushes, several dozen feet in height, that 438 had conjured up around the hill.

"Hmm, you brought me to you instead of you coming to me. Oh well". He sat down and looked 438 straight in the eyes. He would still have to play it carefully. 438 should not suspect anything. But if everything went well, Daolon Wong would soon have his powers back…

* * *

The sun had barely come up when Uncle woke Jackie and Jade.

"Rise and shine you two. The early chi wizard catches the magic creature".

Jade moaned, and suddenly wondered why she had come along, but there was no arguing with Uncle. Both she and Jackie got dressed and followed Uncle out the door. First they took a taxi to a car rental, and from there continued in a rental car, with Jackie behind the wheel and Uncle sitting next to him, using his puffer fish to try and pick up the trail of experiment 438.

"Jackie! Go left here" he ordered. Jackie steered the car onto the sand road Uncle pointed at.

Simultaneously, three others were making their way towards the same part of the island. Gantu had only slept for a few hours before continuing his search, and had basically been up half the night. Lilo & Stitch, usually keen to sleep long, had now gotten up even earlier than Nani or Pleakley, and were already in the X-Buggy, eager to continue their search.

"Are you sure Jumba said this is where he thinks Potter is?" Lilo asked. When she and Stitch returned home without 438 last night, Jumba said he would try to locate using his ship's computer. This morning, he had given Stitch a rough estimation of where he thought 438 would be.

"Ih, but Jumba naga 100% sure" Stitch said. He steered the buggy onto a sand road. Along the way they encountered several obstacles, like trees that had fallen onto the road, and huge rocks that seemed out of place here. For Lilo this was enough evidence 438 had been here. Stitch was able to always quickly dispose of these obstacles, after which they could continue their journey. That was, until they ran into the thorn bushes.

"Did Potter do that?" Lilo asked.

"Possibly. Stand back" Stitch said. Fortunately, he had come prepared. From the back of the buggy he grabbed a small axe and began to frantically cut himself a way through the bushes.

Not far from there, the Chans had been forced to leave their car behind since the road was getting too rough to drive on, and continued on foot. They too ran into the protective barrier. Uncle carefully examined them.

"A natural barrier?" Jade asked.

"No Jade, a supernatural barrier. This is the work of the creature". Uncle aimed his puffer fish at the thorns and began to chant.

And on yet another side of the hill, Gantu encountered the barrier, which was high enough to block even his view on the hill, so he was as ignorant as the others of what he would find on the other end. He grabbed his regular blaster and began to shoot himself a way through the thorns.

On the hill, Daolon Wong was still talking to experiment 438, having learned so far the creatures name and origin, when the two of them noticed the commotion at the foot of the hill. Both stood up.

"We're getting company. Remember what I told you?"

438 nodded.

"Good, wait for my sign".

Both turned their attention to the thorn barrier, ready for anything that might come. And at the exact same time, the barrier gave way to their right, their left, and behind them, allowing the Chans, Gantu, and Lilo & Stitch access to the hill.

"Look Stitch, there's Potter….. but, who is that guy who is with him?" Stitch shrugged his shoulders, but he had a feeling this strange man meant trouble.

"The experiment. And a human?" Gantu thought.

438 glared from Gantu to Lilo & Stitch and back. Daolon Wong however had more attention for the third group of uninvited guests. Deep down he wasn't entirely surprised that they would show up, but he hated it nonetheless.

"Aiiee-yaaaahh!. Daolon Wong!" Uncle shouted, cousing Lilo & Stitch to notice the Chans now too.

Jackie gulped. "Bad day!"

Daolon Wong grinned. "And it's about to get a whole lot worse Chan. 438, go ahead".

And before anyone could do something, 438 raised his wand in the air and began to chant. Not one of his regular spells, but one Daolon Wong had thought him. A black spot, the size of a small puddle, appeared on the side of the hill between 438 and the Chans. It rose up from the ground and began to grow and change shape, until it materialized into a Shadowkhan ninja.

"A ninja!" Lilo shouted. "Since when can Potter do that?"

"Shadowkhan! But I thought they were all locked up in Tarakudo's mask" Jade said. Uncle sadly shook his head. "No Jade, there are many more of them in the shadow realm. Any dark wizard who knows the right spells can still summon them".

More black spots followed all around the hill. One after one Shadowkhan ninja's appeared, forming another protective barrier between Daolon Wong & 438 , and the other people present. Gantu, who was as surprised by this as everyone else, first watched in horror at the scene, but then grabbed the primium-matter gun, aimed at 438, and fired. A silver colored ray fired from the weapon and hit 438 on his right arm. Immediately the experiment dropped to the ground, ending his chant and causing the last Shadowkhan to materialize as only a top half.

"Get them!" Daolon Wong ordered.

Jackie pushed Jade back and took a battle pose. Stitch brought out his second pair of arms and the spikes on his back, and stood protectively in front of Lilo. Gantu reached for his regular blaster. A fight was inevitable.

Daolon Wong picked up 438. The experiment desperately tried to summon more Shadowkhan, but somehow his wand refused to work. Daolon Wong didn't understand how this was possible, but apparently that silver ray had blocked 438's magic. And without 438, he wouldn't stand much of a chance, so as much as he hated to do it, he had to run and hide. Deciding that Lilo & Stitch possibly posed the least resistance, he ran for the opening in the thorn bushes that they had created. Uncle noticed this and ran after him.

"Not so fast!" he shouted. Stitch had rolled up into a ball and knocked the first to Shadowkhan to the ground, impaling both of them with his spikes, when Daolon Wong ran past him and Lilo, followed close behind by Uncle.

"Watch out!" Jade shouted. A Shadowkhan threw his shuriken at the young Hawaiian girl. Jade jumped forward and pushed Lilo to the ground, causing the shuriken to miss. Jackie, who had followed Jade, grabbed the Shadowkhan from behind, lifted him in the air, and tossed him at another Shadowkhan. Both of them dissolved into nothing again. When Jackie took a step back, he bumped into Stitch. Both looked back and noticed each other. Jackie gasped at the sight of the small, blue monster, but quickly recovered from the initial shock.

"Ehm… you are against them too?" he asked while pointing at the Shadowkhan

"Ih" Stitch nodded.

"Good". He ducked to dodge a shuriken, then ran towards the Shadowkhan ninja that had thrown it and kicked him to the ground. Stitch grabbed the Shuriken and threw it at another ninja. Both ninja's vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Nice job Stitch!" Lilo cheered.

"You too uncle Jackie" Jade added. The two girls were now standing next to each other, watching the battle.

"What are those?" Lilo asked as she saw Stitch impale another Shadowkhan.

"They are called Shadowkhan. They are sort of Japanese demon ninja's" Jade explained.

"Cool!" Lilo cheered. She always liked supernatural and unusual things, and this was even better than zombies, her usual favorite.

* * *

Uncle was still in pursuit of his archnemesis. Some Shadowkhan had followed them and tried to protect their master, but Uncle easily blasted them with chi magic from his puffer fish. Daolon Wong however had quite a head start.

"Come on. Do something" Daolon wong urged 438 as he kept running. 438 tried his wand again, but it only created some sparks. His magic had still not fully recovered.

Suddenly Daolon Wong was slammed aside by a giant hand. He fell to the ground and 438 rolled out of his arms. When he looked up, he saw Gantu. Some shuriken were still sticking out of his uniform, but considering the alien's size they had only been a minor nuisance to him.

"Move aside old timer. I'm taking this experiment."

Daolon Wong glared at his opponent. "Make me, oversized demon!".

"Demon! I'm not some supernatural monster. But I gladly take you up on your offer". He tossed Daolon Wong aside and made his way to 438, who was still too weakened to fight back. When Gantu reached out to grab the experiment, he was hit by a green ray and knocked back. Uncle had caught up with them, but much to the old chi wizards dismay his chi spell failed to vanquish the large demon in front of him.

"Impossible. You should have disappeared now" he shouted. Gantu got back to his feet and reached for his blaster. "Not without my price grandpa".

Uncle stood his ground however. "You want piece of Uncle demon? Bring it on". Gantu gritted his teeth at being called a demon twice now, and fired his blaster. Uncle quickly began chanting his familiar "Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao", and formed a protective barrier of good chi around himself.

"Another wizard? Well, I've got a tool for that now" Gantu said. Both he and Uncle had by now completely forgotten Daolon Wong and experiment 438, who were hiding behind a tree and watching the battle. With a little luck, Uncle and Gantu would destroy each other.

Gantu put his blaster away and reached for his primium-matter gun. Uncle, realizing Gantu might not be what he thought he was since his evil-vanquishing spells seemed to have no effect on him, decided to go for another option. The way they were standing now they looked like two cowboys about to start their showdown at high noon. And simultaneously, Gantu fired his primium-weapon at the puffer fish in Uncle's hand, while Uncle unleashed a paralyzation spell on Gantu. Both of them hit their target. Gantu instantly froze in place, unable to move any part of his body except his eyes, while Uncle's puffer fish stopped glowing despite Uncle's continued chanting.

"What …. What is this evil magic?" Uncle asked. Daolon Wong emerged from behind the tree, clapping his hands as if to applaud for the show. "Excellent. Both of my enemies taken out in 1 go".

Uncle raised his right hand, with his fingers ready for the two-fingered strike. "Uncle can fight just as well without magic!" With his left hand he reached into his pocket and took out a dried salamander. "And one more thing. A good Chi Wizard always carries more than one weapon".

Daolon Wong backed up again. He should have known better now. The salamander in Uncle's hand already began to glow with Chi magic, when suddenly a ray was fired from behind Daolon Wong, hit the salamander, and knocked it out of Uncle's hand. 438 had recovered from the primium-ray.

"Ah, look whose back". Daolon Wong picked up 438. "We meet again Chan, but for now, this little guy here and I have other matters to attend. 438, take us out of here please". Daolon Wong quickly glanced at the still paralyzed Gantu. "And bring him too. He might be of use to us".

438 raised his wand and chanted some words. Instantly, he, Daolon Wong and Gantu disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Back at the hill, Jackie and Stitch were still fighting the Shadowkhan, and now Lilo and Jade joined in too. Jade, having been skilled at martial arts herself since she was 10, easily kicked two of the dark ninja's to the ground. Lilo, after having been told by Jade that their opponents were magical in nature, had run back to the X-Buggy to get the primium-matter gun Jumba had given her and Stitch. The first shot took out four Shadowkhan at once.

Jackie picked up Stitch, who was holding shuriken in all four of his hands, and threw him towards another group of Shadowkhan with all his strength. As he flew towards the dark ninja's, Stitch began spinning his arms. He ploughed through the group of Shadowkhan, taking them out left and right. Jackie was the one who defeated the last Shadowkhan by kicking him into the barrier of thorns.

"Thanks, whatever you are" Jackie said to Stitch, still a little nervous of the strange creature. Stitch grinned. "No problem. Stitch loves a good Baaheth Jihadi".

"Ehm… a what?" Jade asked.

"That's Stitch' language for 'fight'" Lilo said.

Stitch looked around. "Where cousin?".

"That white haired man ran off with him, with some other old guy following" Lilo said.

"That white haired man is named Daolon Wong. He's an evil wizard. Or at least he used to be, before Uncle took away his powers. Oh look, there is Uncle".

All four of them turned their attention to the old chi wizard. And all were equally disappointed to see him return alone.

"Ehm… did you get them Uncle?" Jackie asked, and had to take another two-fingered strike to the head for it. "Do not ask stupid questions. Does it look like Uncle got them?".

"Naga" Stitch said. Uncle looked down and his eyes widened. With his extra arms and spikes out Stitch looked even more demonic than he usually did.

"Another one!". Uncle quickly took a small plastic bag with a yellow powder inside out of his pocket, and poured the content of it over Stitch. "Be gone evil demon!".

But Stitch did not melt away or something like that. Instead he just sneezed and the powder flew off his face. Lilo ran up to him. "What are you doing? Stitch is no demon, he's an alien. And so is Potter."

"Potter?" Jade asked. "Is that what you call that magic using creature Daolon Wong just ran off with?"

"Ehm… why don't we properly introduce each other first and each tell our sides of this story, because this is getting quite confusing" Jackie suggested. Uncle grumbled a little, but eventually agreed. But while Lilo began telling her part of the story, Uncle was only half listening. He had the willies again, worse than ever. Daolon Wong might have lost his powers, but he had a powerful ally now. Dark Chi was starting to engulf the island, and Uncle feared for the worst.

* * *

_**A/N: **__Reviews are not mandatory, but would certainly be appreciated_


	5. Darkness begins

And Uncle had all the reason to worry, since Daolon Wong had sinister plans in mind. Now that his enemies had shown up here on Kaua'I as well, he had to move to the next stage of his plan fast. But about one thing Uncle had been wrong, since Daolon Wong had no intention to make experiment 438/Potter his ally or apprentice. Gaining his trust was just to make things easier. The dark chi wizard had something else in mind for the bespectacled experiment.

Since Daolon Wong had not specified where he wanted 438 to take him and Gantu, and since 438 was unfamiliar with the island, he had used a spell to transport them to a place Gantu was familiar with. And so, the three of them materialized outside Gantu's ship. Gantu and 438 appeared next to the ramp leading up into the ship, but Daolon Wong ended up in the small river besides the ship. He angrily climbed out and tried to wrench the water from his robes.

"Bloody Chans. Every time they are involved, something humiliating befalls me" he thought. He stared at the spaceship. 438 had told him he was an alien experiment. And his fight with Uncle made it clear Gantu was not a demon or some other supernatural creature, so putting 1 and 1 together, Daolon Wong came to the conclusion Gantu had to be an alien as well.

"438, be so kind and unparalyze this big guy's head. I want to hear what he has to say".

438 did as told. When he found he could move his head again, Gantu tried to grab his weapons, but the rest of his body was still frozen solid.

"What is it you want you magic freaks?" he shouted. Daolon Wong grinned at the captive alien. "All in time alien. You ARE an alien right? I must say, that was pretty impressive what you did back there. Not many can hold their own against a wizard, let alone depower one. I..., ehm I mean,... WE could use someone with your skills". He gestured 438 to come to him. "Time for your next lesson 438. Since you cannot always do everything yourself, it can be useful to have a servant. Now, repeat after me".

Daolon Wong began to chant and 438 said the same words. His wand began to glow with a black and orange glow. Gantu watched on, annoyed at first, but his annoyance quickly made room for panic when the black/orange energy from 438's wand suddenly shot towards him. It hit him full in the chest, and Gantu could sense his body change. He began to feel stronger, and tougher than he had ever been. His skin began to change color, from whale grey to dark orange. Simultaniously, blue markings appeared on his arms and forehead and his blue eyes became pitch black. When the transformation was completed, he found he could move again.

"Welcome, Zhen" Daolon Wong greeted him.

Gantu glared at the wizard. "Zhen? My name is Gantu".

"Correction, you were Gantu. Now you are Zhen, 438's first Dark Chi Warrior and eternal servant". He quickly whispered something into 438's ear and the experiment nodded. The next moment Gantu dropped to his knees, feeling an intense pain in his legs and stomach. He didn't have to look up to know it was 438 doing this to him.

"Aaahh… alright… I serve". The pain stopped and Gantu got back up.

"You prove loyalty! Kweesta that anti-magic weapon!" 438 ordered. Gantu reluctantly took the primium-matter gun out of its holster, threw it to the ground and crushed it under his foot. He was rather surprised to see the huge dent his foot made in the ground; whatever had happened to him, his strength had largely increased as a result.

"Excellent work" Daolon Wong gloated. "Now, Zhen, your first task will be to get me and 438 all the items on this list. And hurry". Daolon Wong handed Dark Chi Gantu a list and watched the giant alien walk off.

* * *

All of them had finished telling their tales, and both sides were impressed by what the other had told them.

"Wow. Genetic alien experiments, 626 in all. And I thought we had it tough finding just 12 talismans" Jade said.

"But you got to fight dragons, demons, evil wizards, chi vampires, shadow ninja's and more. I wish Stitch and I could do that". Stitch agreed with Lilo.

"Well, you may get your wish now that Daolon Wong has taken experiment 4… ehm sorry, Potter, with him" Jade added.

"Enough! Less talk, more action" Uncle interfered. "At this moment everyone on this island is in great danger".

"Ehm, why don't we go to our house first and discuss a plan of action there?" Lilo suggested.

Uncle agreed, if only because he wanted to have a word with this 'Jumba' Lilo had told them about. "But first, we must get Uncle's bags. Forces of darkness are getting stronger, and Uncle wants to take no risks".

And so, Lilo & Stitch followed the Chans in the X- Buggy to the hotel. Stitch helped carrying Uncle's 5 suitcases to the car; a feat even he found challenging. Jade saw him struggling with the suitcases and apologized for her uncle's tendency to bring half his shop with him on a journey. Once everything was packed in the cars, the group drove off to the Pelekai house. When they arrived, Pleakley was hanging up the dry laundry while Nani had evidently just come back from grocery shopping. Both were startled to see a strange car follow Lilo & Stitch to their house, and even more when they saw the three Chinese people step out.

"Lilo, do you know these people?" Nani asked.

"I do now. Don't worry, they are okay. This is Jade Chan, her uncle Jackie Chan, and their uncle. They are here because of Potter".

Nani put her bags down. "And I suppose Potter is another one of Jumba's experiments."

"Big girl is right. A magic using experiment". Jumba had also seen the X-Buggy return and came out of the house to see if Lilo & Stitch had succeeded, but evidently this was not the case.

"Yes. Magic powerful enough to be sensed by mr. Chan here all the way in San Francisco. He's a wizard too" Lilo said.

Uncle glared at Jumba. "And Uncle assumes this is the so called 'evil genius' who messed with things he should have left alone!".

"Ssst Uncle. You're not giving them a good first impression of us" Jackie hushed. He walked over to Nani. "My humble apologies for my Uncle's behavior ma'am, but a lot has happened lately and he is a little nervous" Uncle had to restrain himself from hitting Jackie again, but managed.

In an attempt to break the ice, Nani had Pleakley make some tea and invited her unsuspected guests in to talk things over. Soon she and Jumba had been brought up on all the events from this morning, as well as a brief history of the Chan's adventures and the reason for them coming here. Jumba seemed more amused than worried about 438's current alliance with Daolon Wong.

"Ah, so 438 found himself a teacher. He is smart".

Uncle, who had only taken a small zip of his tea and then put it away, deeming it too hot, shot another accusing look at the alien scientist. "You have any idea what that experiment of yours can do if Daolon Wong manipulates him into becoming a dark wizard? This will upset the magical balance of good and evil!"

"Of course I know that. Jumba intended for 438 to be a dark wizard and cause chaos" he laughed in his own, typical mad scientist manner. "But that was before Jumba met Earth family here".

Uncle snorted. "Four eyed alien thinks he is so smart, but Uncle is willing to bet he did not do reaaa-search before making his experiment. One should not mess with supernatural forces without proper preparation".

"Jumba did do reaaa-search" Jumba said annoyed, deliberately mocking Uncle's pronunciation of the word 'research'. "And experiment 438 has great potential. Not Jumba's fault that dark wizard found him first".

Jackie pretended to be enjoying his tea, but he stayed alert to jump between Uncle and Jumba should they start a fight. The situation between them was pretty tense, to say the least. Nani also seemed to sense it. Frequently her eyes met Jackie's, and they were both thinking the same.

"Ehm, Uncle, I think I better go with Mr. Jumba to his lab and see what I can find out about this experiment. It might help us determine where he and Daolon Wong are now". Before Uncle could protest, Jackie and Jumba left the living room.

* * *

Gantu returned to his ship with the ingredients Daolon Wong had asked him for.

"Excellent. Now tell me, Zhen. Is this ship here yours?" Daolon Wong asked.

"Ehm.. yes" Gantu answered.

"Good. Then show us around". All three of them entered the ship and went to the bridge, where they ran into experiment 625, who was once again busy with his one and only hobby; making sandwiches. When he noticed Gantu in his current state, he dropped his yar of sandwich spread.

"Wow Gantu. Signed up for one of those 'total makeover' shows?"

"And who might you be?" Daolon Wong asked.

"That is 625. He is a prototype of 626, the blue experiment you saw earlier today, but he is too lazy to actually do something with his powers" Gantu said while giving 625 an accusing look.

"Hey, can I help it I prefer making sandwiches?" 625 asked. 438 stepped forward and raised his wand. "Meega think he just needs right motivation".

Mere seconds later, 625 had been transformed into a Dark Chi Warrior as well, and 438 quickly made it clear to him he did not tolerate disobedience.

Daolon was pleased. "Now 438, let Gan here take us to the ships' kitchen. We have work to do. Zhen, stand guard. Let no-one disturb us".

While Gantu/Zhen left the ship and stood guard outside the ramp, Daolon Wong and 438 went to the ship's kitchen. Daolon Wong unpacked the supplies Gantu had brought him; a lot of ingredients for a potion, new chalk, two bracelets, and a dog collar. Last night Daolon Wong had told 438 he knew of an ritual to increase his magical powers tenfold, and 438 didn't know any better than that they would perform that ritual now. While he brewed the potion, Daolon Wong drew some symbols on the kitchen floor and placed the collar and the bracelets inside them. When the potion was finished, 438 handed the cauldron to Daolon Wong, aimed his wand at the symbols, and began to chant the spell Daolon Wong had given him while Daolon Wong poured the potion over the 3 items. 625/Gan stepped back as the kitchen began to fill with thick, crimson smoke. The potion somehow did not spill all over the floor, but perfectly stayed within the boundaries of the symbols and slowly evaporated. When all of it had evaporated and the smoke cleared, the collar and the bracelets were glowing with an ominous crimson glow.

"It's done. Put this on and your powers will skyrocket" Daolon Wong said while he handled 438 the collar. As 438 put the collar around his neck, Daolon Wong had to suppress the urge to grin. Yes, 438 was powerful and had learned fast, but fortunately for the Dark Wizard, he was also very gullible.

"And Now?" 438 asked when he was done.

Suddenly, Daolon Wong snatched the two bracelets from the floor, put them on his wrists, and shouted two words in Kantonese. Immediately 438 collapsed to the ground and began to twitch.

"Thank you 438. You have been very helpful" Daolon Wong said. With one movement of his hand, Daolon Wong lifted 438 off the ground and trapped him inside a Dark Chi orb. The experiment desperately tried a spell to free himself, but nothing happened.

"Yuuga! What have Yuuga done" he said hoarsely.

"Well… let's just say that your magic, is my magic now. Thanks to you, 438, I am finally back to full power. Don't worry, I spoke the truth when I said I would not harm you. After all, I need you alive, as my unlimited source of magic".

438 let go of his wand and began to pull at the collar around his neck, but it would not come off. Daolon Wong had made sure of that.

"Gan, help meega" he shouted at 625.

"I'm afraid he won't take orders from you 438. Now that I have your magic, I also have any dark warriors you created" Daolon Wong said. "Now come, I have other things to do".

With the orb containing 438 floating close behind him, Daolon Wong left the ship. When Gantu saw the two of them coming down the ramp like this, Daolon Wong silenced him before he could ask anything.

"No need for questions Zhen. You only have to know I am your only master now". The dark wizard turned his gaze skyward. "The Chans are on this island. Now first to make sure they stay here, and don't call for any outside help".

He raised both of his arms up into the air and began to chant. A dark aura formed around Daolon Wong, shot up into the air, and began to spread in all directions, slowly casting Kaua'I into a force field of dark chi.

* * *

Jackie and Jumba were working on Jumba's computer, trying to find anything they could about 438's current location. In the kitchen of the Pelekai house, Uncle was brewing another potion for a locator spell. His puffer fish was working again, the effects of the primium matter having worn off, but the spell that had turned the fish into a compass for detecting experiment 438 had worn off too.

Jumba and Jackie soon returned from the ship. "I'm afraid Jumba's computer can njet find 438" Jumba said.

"Of course it can't . Magic must defeat magic. Technology is useless in this matter" Uncle said while he continued brewing.

"Is it? Jumba's invention here did manage to defeat shadow creatures and silence old magician's magic fish didn't it?" Jumba asked in a taunting voice.

"You want to see how silent Uncle's puffer fish is?" Uncle threatened. Jackie quickly put his hand over Uncles mouth before the old man could start his chant. "Uncle, Mr. Jumba, please. We have bigger issues to solve first".

The girls and Stitch meanwhile had retreated to Lilo's room in order to escape the bickering between Jumba and Uncle. Stitch was staring out the window while Lilo showed Jade her photo-album with pictures of the various experiments. One picture was different however; it showed Lilo and Nani, along with two adults.

"Are those your parents?" Jade asked.

Lilo sighed. "Yes. That photo was taken a few weeks before it happened. They…. They died in a car crash, which is why Nani takes care of me now. You probably know what that is like right, since you live with your uncles and all" Lilo asked.

"Ehm… actually, no. My parents are both still alive" Jade said. "They just send me to live with Jackie and Uncle so I could go to school in America, since they themselves live in Hong Kong. It was supposed to be for just one year, but I've been living there for over four years now".

"Oh" Lilo said, sounding more disappointed than she intended to. Evidently she had hoped to find someone else who knew what it was like to have lost your parents. Jade realized this too, and tried to change the subject. "So these are the experiments you found so far" she said while looking at pictures of Richter, Phantasmo and Mr. Stenchy."

"Yeah, but so far Stitch and I only found a handful of them".

"Why don't your friends help you round up the remaining lost experiments? It seems a lot of work to do for just the two of you." Lilo asked.

Lilo hesitated, then spoke softly: "Because…. I don't have any besides Stitch. The other girls all think I'm weird".

That was something Jade could understand all too well. "Yeah I know. At my school, they never believe my tales about my adventures either. So, I guess we do have one thing in common then."

"Saari's!" Stitch shouted. Lilo and Jade both walked over to the window and noticed it too; the sky was turning pitch black, as if it had suddenly become night.

"Daolon Wong" Jade whispered.

Downstairs, in the kitchen, Uncle dropped the spoon with which he was stirring the potion, stood up and ran outside, followed close behind by Jackie, Nani and Jumba. All four of them stared at the darkening sky.

"Strange. According to earthly astronomy, there should not be an eclipse today" Jumba said. Uncle turned around and hit the alien scientist with his two-finger strike. "That is because this is no regular eclipse! This is dark magic, and no points for guessing who is behind it. See what happens when you mess with magical forces without doing reaaa-search?"

Nani went back inside. Pleakley had already turned on the television, but the screen showed nothing but static. She tried the radio, but it had gone silent too.

"No need to try the phone either" Uncle said. "At this moment, this whole island has been cut off from the outside world"

* * *

_**A/N: **__Well, it took a while to get there, but now it should be clear what the title of this story refers too._


	6. Captured

With all of Kaua'I sealed off inside his dark chi barrier, Daolon Wong ordered Zhen/Gantu to follow him back inside.

"Gan! Bring 438 here to the bridge of the ship".

"Yes sir" 625 answered annoyed. He picked up the dark chi orb containing 438, and carried him off to the bridge. Daolong Wong and Gantu followed him.

"You know Zhen? Since you are my servant now, I might as well keep your ship too. It can't harm to have a mobile lair. But first, I have to do some redecoration".

Daolon Wong began to chant, and much to Gantu's chagrin and dismay his ship began to change around him. The whole interior of the ship turned black, with the lights and monitors turning either red or orange. Several torches materialized on the walls, and in the center of the bridge, the transporter made place for a throne. Simultaniously, Gantu had a feeling the ship was getting larger.

"I like to have a lot of room" Daolon Wong said, as if he knew what Gantu was thinking. "Now, let's see where that old chi wizard and his annoying family are". Daolon Wong turned his attention to the transformed monitor through which Hämsterviel would usually contact Gantu. He chanted the words normally used for a locator spell, and ordered the monitor to show him the location of the Chans. On screen, the Pelekai house appeared.

"You know this place Zhen?"

"Yes boss. That is where that little girl and 626 live."

"Hmm, so our enemies are teaming up. All the better. You and Gan go there and bring me that old Chi Wizard"

Gantu turned around and left the ship, which took a lot more time than usual now. Not only the bridge had become larger, Daolon Wong had also added several more corridors between the elevator and the exit ramp. No doubt to keep intruders busy.

* * *

"It's like that mysterious eclipse all over again" Nani said, recalling how two years ago all on earth the sun had suddenly been darkened.

"That was the work of Tarakudo and his Oni ma'am" Jackie said. "Don't worry, Uncle will find a solution".

Uncle meanwhile was drawing a huge circle around the house, while chanting his "Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao" spell. When he was finished, he made another lap, this time pouring a green powder onto the circle.

"That will keep evil forces out of this house for a while, but we must hurry" Uncle said.

"Can your locator spell still find Potter Uncle?" Jade asked.

"Will be difficult. With so much dark energies around spell will require a lot of good chi. Maybe more than four people can provide" Uncle said.

"Stitch has good Chi" Stitch said. "Meega have not done anything bad lately". Uncle held his puffer fish close to Stitch. "Blue alien is liar. Uncle senses darkness inside you".

"Yes, 626 was perfect weapon of mass destruction" Jumba said proudly. Stitch hung his head. He hated it if Jumba told people about his true purpose.

"And what about me and Pleakley?" Lilo asked. Uncle examined them, and nodded. "Yes, you will do. Jade, Jackie, inform them on what to do while Uncle finishes potion".

Jade handed Pleakley and Lilo each a small squid tentacle.

"Is this what earth wizards use to cast spells. I thought they used wands" Pleakley said, a little disappointed. Jade quickly gestured him to shut up. "Yes, I know where you got that idea from, but don't let Uncle hear it".

When Uncle was finished, Jackie, Jade, Lilo, Pleakley and Uncle lined up in a pentagram formation around the cauldron with the potion. It took a while before Lilo and Pleakley managed to pronounce the spell correctly, but when they did the well known green cloud rose up from the cauldron and revealed a vision of Gantu's ship. That is, the waterfall behind it was a sign to Lilo & Stitch that it had to be Gantu's ship, because on the outside it no longer resembled the ship they knew. It now looked like a demonic space vessel; completely black and covered in dark chi markings. Outside, several Shadowkhan ninja's were standing guard.

"That Gantu's ship?" Stitch asked.

"Not anymore apparently" Jade answered, but then quickly went back to chanting since Uncle tried to take a closer look. They now sow the inside of the ship, also completely transformed to suit Daolon Wong's idea of a lair, and with more Shadowkhan standing guard.

"Jumba must say, 438 has great taste".

Uncle looked concerned. "Uncle fears this is not experiments doing".

The bridge now came into view. For a few seconds everyone saw Daolon Wong sitting on his new throne, with the captured 438 behind him. Then the image went black and the smoke dissolved.

"Bad luck. Dark Chi is too strong for us to look further".

Lilo was particularly upset about what she had seen last. "Potter. What has that dark wizard done".

"Uncle fears Daolon Wong only wanted experiment for his magic. He has imprisoned experiment and is draining his power now".

Both Jade and Lilo left their position. "Then what are waiting for. Let's go and save him" Jade said.

And, almost as if they had agreed to this in advance, Jackie and Nani simultaneously said "no, you're not!"

"Oh please Nani" Lilo begged.

"No Lilo. I still have only a vague idea of what is happening here, but I can tell it is way more dangerous than regular experiment hunting."

"And you are not going either Jade. You saw how well defended Daolon Wong's new lair is. This will require proper preparation, which Uncle and I will provide first. And Mr. Jumba of course".

Both girls crossed their arms in defiance, but Nani and Jackie remained firm. "Now you stay with Stitch Lilo".

"And you with Lilo Jade".

Both girls, followed by Stitch, angrily left the kitchen and went to Lilo's room. And neither of them was willing to just sit back now and do nothing.

"So, what do we do now?" Lilo asked. Jade smiled. "Well, Uncle Jackie and your sister told us not to go after 438, but neither of them forbade Stitch from doing so right? And if he goes, we must go to, since they told you to stay with Stitch, and me to stay with you".

Stitch grinned. If he didn't like Jade already, he sure did now. Lilo also realized the potential loophole.

"So here is my plan…." Jade said.

* * *

A little later, the girls and Stitch carefully left the bedroom and made their way to the kitchen again. Uncle was busy with multiple spells at once. Jackie and Jumba were in the ship, preparing for the upcoming battle in Jumba's manner (which, since it did not involve magic, was a waste of time according to Uncle). Nani and Pleakley were in the living room.

"You get the goods Stitch. We wait here" Jade said. Stitch nodded and climbed onto the ceiling so he could enter the kitchen unnoticed. When he was sure Uncle was not looking he dropped down, took some items out of one of Uncle's suitcases, and left the kitchen again. Uncle cast a glance behind, but too late to notice Stitch.

"Good work Stitch, now let's go" Lilo said as she padded Stitch on the head. The three of them snuck out through the front yard and made their way to the X-Buggy. Inside the house, the adults didn't realize the girls were gone until they heard the buggy drive off. Jackie and Nani both ran outside, but too late.

As the trio made their way through Kokaua Town, they saw dozens of people staring up into the dark sky, talking to each other about what on earth this phenomenon could be, or trying their cell phones. They also passed Mertle and her clique.

"Hey Weirdlo! If this is the work of one of those alien friends of yours, you better make him stop it!".

Lilo just stuck out her tongue while Stitch kept on driving. Jade suddenly understood what Lilo meant when she said the other girls didn't like her. Soon they left the town behind and entered the forest again.

"Gantu's ship is not too far from here. We should get there in …" But before Lilo could say more, the buggy suddenly swerved sharply to the right while behind them Lilo and Jade heard something explode.

"Stitch. What is going on?" Lilo asked.

"Ahead!" Stitch shouted. Now Lilo noticed some sort of energy ball, black in color and surrounded by electricity, coming their way. Stitch steered to the left and dodged the ball, just like he had done with the previous one.

"Where did that come from?" Jade asked.

"Does that answer your question?" Lilo said. When Jade looked ups he noticed a small, black and orange colored creature with four arms and holding a battle stick had jumped onto the hood of the buggy.

"Sorry ladies. I have to end your ride here". He slammed his stick through the hood and into the engine. Immediately, the engine turned off and the buggy came to a stop. Stitch growled and jumped over the windscreen onto the creature. Both fell off the buggy while fighting. Lilo and Jade also left the buggy.

"Is that 625?" Lilo asked.

"Well actually, our boss calls him Gan now" a booming voice said. The girls turned around and noticed Gantu.

Lilo gulped. "The big dummy"

"Correction. A dark chi powered big dummy" Jade added.

Stitch was still wrestling with 625, who had suddenly become remarkably strong. He easily knocked Stitch to the ground with his staff. When he tried to hit Stitch again, Stitch caught the staff mid swing and pulled it out of 625's hands. 625 seemed unimpressed and quickly jumped up into a tree. Once there, he held out his hand like Thor summoning his hammer, and the staff flew from Stitch' paws back to his master.

"Ehm, Stitch!" Lilo said while she and Jade backed up. Stitch now also noticed Gantu. Deeming him the greater threat, he quickly positioned himself between Gantu and the girls.

"626. You are not the one my boss wants, so step aside" Gantu said in a calm yet threatening voice.

"Naga!" Stitch shouted. He had beaten this oversized alien before, and was sure he could do it again. He rolled up into a ball and launched himself at Gantu, but the big alien easily swatted him aside and Stitch was knocked against a tree. The blue experiment quickly recovered and tried to attack again, but with the same result.

Gantu gloated. "Nice. The colors might not be entirely my style, but otherwise this dark chi warrior stuff is not so bad after all, don't you think so 625?"

625 had come down from the tree and now cornered the two girls, while behind them Stitch tried to attack Gantu again, to no avail. Inside Gantu's ship, Daolon Wong followed the fight through the eyes of his Dark Chi warriors.

"The girls. Zhen, Gan, forget the wizard. Bring me the girls. The others will come for them".

As 625 closed in on them, Lilo and Jade exchanged a quick look and nodded. Suddenly Jade leaped towards the small experiment and kicked him to the ground. He immediately threw her off however, got back to his feet, and blocked the next incoming kick with his staff.

"Auch" Jade shouted as her foot hit the staff.

"Now ladies, I don't want to hurt you. Come quietly, I might even make you both a sandwich once we are in the ship" 625 offered. Despite being a Dark Chi Warrior now, he still had love for sandwiches.

"Enough of this!" Gantu shouted Stitch had by now managed to crawl onto Gantu's back and dug his claws deep into Gantu's flesh. When Gantu failed to shake Stitch off, he let himself fall back, crushing Stitch between his body and the ground. When Gantu got back up, Stitch was laying onto the ground, unconscious.

"Who is the stronger one now?" Gantu taunted. He kicked Stitch away like a football. As the blue alien soared through the sky, Gantu reached for his belt and took out his blaster, which had also been infused with Daolon Wong's dark magic. The blaster now had a muzzle shaped like a dragons head, and when Gantu pulled the trigger, instead of a plasma ray it fired one of the dark energy bolts Stitch and the girls had seen before. Both Stitch and the energy orb disappeared into the bushes, which immediately exploded.

"Stitch!" Lilo shouted, but 625 was holding her tight. Jade also tried to run after Stitch, but was grabbed by Gantu.

"Come on 625" Gantu ordered. When both of them made their way back to the ship, Jade quickly winked to Lilo, and Lilo understood Jade's plan might still work.

* * *

When Stitch opened his eyes again, he saw Jackie, Jumba, Nani and Uncle stare at him. His whole body felt like he had been overrun by not 1 but 20 trucks, and he could smell the scorch marks on his fur.

"626 alright?" Jumba asked. Stitch slowly got up. "Meega think so."

"But where is Lilo?" Nani asked worried.

"And Jade?" Jackie added.

Stitch hung his head. "Gantu and 625 took them. Jaalba different about them. They were both orange, and very strong".

"Aiiee-yaaaahh!" Uncle shouted. "Daolon Wong got himself new Dark Chi Warriors too. We are even more at a disadvantage now".

Since there was little they could do now, the group returned to the Pelekai house first to finish the preparations Uncle and Jumba had been working on.

"First, take these…". Uncle handed Jackie three small tiki-necklaces, and another one to Jumba. "These are enchanted to provide a limited protection against dark magic. Put one on and do not take it off as long as you are in Daolon Wong's lair."

Jackie put one necklace around his neck, and the other two in his pocket. Uncle had also made one for himself.

"One more thing. This squid tentacle will lead you to the experiment once you are inside the ship" Uncle handed Jackie one of his squid tentacles.

"Jumba has managed to make second primum-matter gun" Jumba said proudly as he handed Jackie the huge blaster. He kept the other one for himself. "However, I did not have extra ammunition, so I had to divide what was left among both guns. Each has only 10 shots, so use wisely".

Uncle snorted again. "Jackie knows better than to rely on technology when fighting a wizard. Magic must defeat magic!".

"Uncle please. Yes, earth technology is no match for powerful magic, but this is alien technology. Let's give it a chance" Jackie argued, hoping against hope that his Uncle would for once swallow his pride. As expected, Uncle did not.

Stitch meanwhile had been thinking. Despite his high intelligence he had no understanding of this whole magic thing, but if apparently magic could make Gantu and 625 so much stronger, and if magic had to defeat magic, then this was according to him the only logical choice. He turned to Uncle and spoke "Make meega a dark warrior!".

Uncle's mouth fell open. "You suggest Uncle uses dark magic?"

"Meega can control it. You said Stitch has darkness inside him, but Stitch can handle that too can't he?"

Uncle hesitated. It was true he had sensed darkness inside Stitch; enough to make him a dark warrior. But still, it was a great risk.

"Please mr. Chan. Lilo and your niece are in great danger" Nani said. Jackie backed her up. "These are desperate times Uncle."

Uncle sighed. "Master Fong would turn in his grave if he knew".

* * *

Lilo and Jade had been taken to the ship. Both were amazed at how much it had changed from both inside and out. To Lilo Gantu's ship always had seemed larger on the inside than it was on the outside, but this was ridiculous. Both girls hoped they would be taken to Daolon Wong so they could give him a piece of their minds, but instead Gantu and 625 brought them to the ship's cargo bay, which had been converted into a dungeon.

"You can stay here until the boss calls for you" Gantu said as he slammed the door and locked it. The girls waited until he was gone before they spoke.

"You think Stitch will be alright?" Jade asked. This whole plan had been her idea, and if something had happened to Lilo's friend it would be here fault.

"He has to be. He's a lot tougher than he looks" Lilo said. "But what about our plan. Did you get it?"

Jade took an orange hair out of her pocket and held it up for Lilo to see. The hair was from experiment 625. Jade had managed to obtain it when she caught him off guard during the fight.

"Not from the one we intended to, but it will have to do…."


	7. Infiltrating the Dark Chi ship

At the Pelekai house, Uncle was chanting spells he never thought he would ever use. Jumba, Pleakley, Nani, and Jackie watched intensely as a black and green mist began to rise up from the symbols on the floor, on which Stitch was now staying, and engulfed the blue experiment. For a brief moment Stitch was completely gone from view. Jackie could see Uncle was sweating, and figured the old man had a tough time performing this transformation. When the mist began to clear, Stitch had undergone a transformation, though a different one than any of Daolon Wong's Dark Chi Warriors. His fur was still blue, though a darker shade of blue than normal, and covered in green symbols. His eyes were now blood red.

"That is the best I can do" Uncle said.

Stitch took a moment to examine himself. Then he rolled up into a ball and smashed through a nearby boulder, pulverizing it in the process. He immediately climbed onto the rubble and laughed in the same evil manner as he used to do when he was still truly evil. "Meega, Super Stitch!".

Jumba wiped a tear from his eye. "This is so touching, to see creation even more perfected than Jumba made him. Maybe old wizard and Jumba should work together more often".

"Well, don't get used to it, either of you. Uncle only borrows you these powers since this is an emergency" Uncle said. He picked up the bag at this feet. "Now we can go".

Pleakley and Nani watched the Chan's rental car, with Jackie behind the wheel, Stitch on the passenger seat next to him, and Jumba and Uncle on the backseat, drive off towards Daolon Wong's lair. Both could only pray they would return safely, and with Jade and Lilo.

* * *

In the dungeon of the ship, Lilo and Jade both emptied their pockets. Lilo had brought along her homemade doll Scrump, and some needles. Jade carried along the items she had Stitch take from Uncle's suitcase; a small glass vial, and a few small bottles containing different ingredients.

"All traveling size. Unfortunately, that means it's just enough for one try" Jade said, hoping she remembered everything correctly. Perhaps Uncle was right, and she did need to study harder.

Jade, and Lilo with help of Jade's instructions, began to pour the ingredients together, while Jade spoke the chants she had memorized from her book. It was a gamble, but if it paid off they would soon be out of here.

* * *

Jackie stopped the car at a safe distance from the ship, so he and the others could sneak up to it unnoticed. From behind some bushes they observed the transformed ship. The entrance was guarded by some Shadowkhan, but there was no sign of Gantu or 625.

"Kata bakka dooka?" Stitch asked, already rubbing his hands against each other in anticipation.

"As destructive as you want super-626" Jumba answered.

"Jackie, you and Stitch clear the way. Uncle and Jumba will follow" Uncle said.

Jackie and Stitch exchanged a few words, after which Stitch climbed a tree and from there jumped onto the roof of the ship, while Jackie slipped into the water and carefully made his way towards the ship while holding his breath. The plan worked; the Shadowkhan failed to see them until Stitch suddenly jumped down from the ship and Jackie emerged from the water, the primium-matter gun in his hand. He did not fire it yet though, not wanting to waste his limited ammunition on a few Shadowkhan. Instead he used the gun as an improvised bludgeon to knock two Shadowkhan to the ground, ducked to dodge incoming shuriken (which ended up disappearing behind the waterfall), and knocked down two more Shadowkhan with his famous leap and kick combo. Stitch had landed between four Shadowkhan, and managed to grab hold of one of them with each of his arms. With his new, improved strength, he tossed all four of them into the air, jumped up after them, and impaled them with his claws. All Shadowkhan instantly vanished.

"The coast is clear Uncle" Jackie shouted. Uncle and Jumba left the bushes, both holding their weapons ready, but they soon realized indeed all Shadowkhan were gone. Carefully, the group of four walked up the ramp of the ship. Once inside, they emerged in a small room from which at least seven different hallways departed in multiple directions.

"Wow. This ship is just like the Tardis" Jackie remarked.

Suddenly the ramp closed behind them, with such force that Jackie, Uncle and Stitch were thrown to the ground. Only Jumba manged to keep his balance. On the bridge, Daolon Wong observed the four through the monitor. Behind him, 438 tried once more to break through the dark orb containing him, shouting "Aka boocha" over and over again, but to no avail. Eventually he slumped down, exhausted. Daolon Wong had long stopped to pay attention to him, especially since he had a more important target to focus on now.

"Just like I expected. They are on board, and they will never leave alive again. Zhen! Take this ship into the sky as high as the Dark Chi barrier allows you to" Daolon Wong ordered. While the Dark Wizard began to chant some new spells, Gantu started the ships engines. Slowly, the ship rose up from the ground and lifted off into the air, rising at least 300 feet up into the sky before the dark chi barrier made it impossible to rise further. Gantu put the ship on auto pilot and waited for further orders from Daolon Wong. In their cell, the girls noticed that the ship had apparently left the island, as did Jackie, Uncle, Jumba and Stitch.

"Ehm, you don't have to be an evil genius to know this was a trap" Jumba said.

"Of course it was a trap. Just the thing Daolon Wong would do. But fortunately, we are prepared. Now let's go" Uncle ordered. He and Jackie both took the enchanted squid tentacles out of their pockets and began to inspect the seven different hallways. On the third try, Jackie's tentacle began to glow.

"This way" Jackie said.

"Careful" Stitch said as he and the others walked into the dark corridor, which was lit only by some torches. At this point it didn't resemble the inside of a spaceship at all, more like a medieval castle like you see in movies or videogames.

"Why no more Shadow ninja's?" asked when 5 minutes had gone by and they still had not encountered any new shadowkhan.

"They are bound to be around here somewhere. Let's just be glad Daolon Wong apparently only knows about the Ninja-tribe of Shadowkhan. I would hate to run into razor khan or a…" Jackie turned around a corner and immediately bumped into a large Shadowkhan as big as a sumo wrestler. He gulped.

"…Sumo-shadowkhan!"

"Jackie! Have you not learned never to tempt fate" Uncle shouted while he took out his dried salamander.

* * *

In the dungeon, the girls had not really paid much attention to the fact that the ship had apparently taken off, but continued with their potion.

"Now" Jade said to Lilo. Lilo dipped the hair Jade had stolen from 625 in the potion they had brewed, and then attached the hair to Scrump. Jade dipped the needles in the potion as well and chanted the last words of the spell.

"Here goes nothing" Lilo said as Jade pushed one of the needles into Scrump, hoping the voodoo spell would be strong enough to overpower Daolon Wong's own control over 625. Both girls waited, fearing the spell had failed, but then the door of their cell was opened and 625 walked in. Something had changed about him, besides the fact that he was still a Dark Chi warrior of course. His eyes now had an empty, almost catatonic look, and he didn't say a word.

"It worked" Lilo cheered. She and Jade exchanged a high five.

"625, bring us to the bridge please" Jade said as she pushed another needle into Scrump. 625 said nothing, but instead just turned around and began to walk, with the girls close behind him.

* * *

Jumba had managed to destroy 2 Sumo-khan with his weapon before a third managed to take it from him. Jumba was now trying to wrestle said Shadowkhan to the ground. For a moment it seemed the shadowkhan-sumo would overpower him, but then Jumba suddenly let go of his opponent and stepped aside, causing the sumokhan to fall to the ground. Jumba retrieved his weapon and destroyed the sumokhan.

Uncle was endlessly chanting his spell, firing blast after blast of chi energy at the sumokhan, while dodging them when they tried to squash him. Jumba had to admit that for an earth man his age, Uncle was still surprisingly agile and a strong fighter, but he would not let Uncle know that.

But Stitch and Jackie took the lion's share when it came to fighting off the Shadowkhan-sumo's. Jackie had seen what Stitch was capable of, especially with his new powers, and being very skilled at using improvised weapons himself, he and Stitch came up with several new fighting moves on the spot. For example, Jackie used Stitch as a soccer ball, kicking him into some incoming Sumo's so Stitch could rip them to shreds, or he had Stitch toss him up so he could deliver an aerial kick to his opponent's or shot them from above with his own primium-matter gun. One shot was often enough to dispose of multiple Shadowkhan at once. Deep down Uncle had to admit Jumba's weapons were surprisingly effective against magical opponents, but he would not let the alien scientist know that, considering he was just as stubborn as Jumba was.

When all sumo's had been defeated and disappeared into the shadows they had come from, the group continued its search.

"So Daolon Wong can also control other tribes of Shadowkhan now. His power is growing fast" Uncle remarked. A fact so obvious it didn't need mentioning, but neither Jackie nor Jumba or Stitch bothered to tell Uncle so. On the bridge, Daolon Wong had followed the whole battle and gritted his teeth.

"Shadowkhan. No matter what tribe they are from, they are all failures. Zhen!".

Gantu materialized before Daolon Wong.

"Get to the dungeon. Your victims will soon visit you there". Daolon Wong zapped Gantu with a ray from his left bracelet and Gantu disappeared again. With Gantu in position, Daolon Wong turned his attention to the monitor again and chanted a brief spell. A spell that was immediately sensed by Uncle, who got the willies again. When he looked around, he noticed a glowing purple line appear on the floor and form a square around them.

"Watch out!" Uncle shouted. He managed to push Jumba aside, but Jackie and Stitch were too late. Suddenly, the floor within the boundaries of the newly formed square caved in, and both Stitch and Jackie fell through the hole into the darkness. Almost immediately the floor restored itself and the square disappeared, making it look like nothing had happened. Jumba went down on his knees and examined the floor for a secret entrance or something, but found nothing.

"Another magic trick" he growled.

"If you don't like it, you should have thought of that before you made that magic experiment" Uncle said.

"Old man should stop blaming Jumba. Even genius cannot predict what experiments will lead to. That is why they are called experiments" Jumba argued. He and Uncle were standing almost face to face, both exchanging death glares and neither willing to back down or admit he might have been wrong.

On the bridge, Daolon Wong was quite amused by the sight of this, yet he rather saw them dead so he send some more Shadowkhan after them. He hoped that with Jackie and Stitch out of the picture now, the old wizard and the fat alien would stand no chance. But in reality, the arrival of the new Shadowkhan couldn't have come at a better time, because Uncle and Jumba were about to get into an actual fight. Jumba had raised his fist and Uncle his salamander, but when they noticed the approaching Shadowkhan, both quickly turned away from their intended target and hit the demonic ninja's instead.

"You lucky Shadowkhan interfered. Uncle would have beaten you hands down"

"Ha. Jumba is not only a genius but also skilled in intergalactic wrestling. Would like to see old man try" Jumba responded while knocking down two more Shadowkhan.

* * *

And while on the level above them Uncle and Jumba fought off a new group of Shadowkhan and simultaneously continuied to insult each other, Stitch and Jackie found themselves in the dungeons of the ship after falling through the floor. This part was even less lit than the rest, making it hard for Jackie to see. Stitch had less trouble with this, considering he had night vision.

"Uncle. Mr. Jumba!" Jackie shouted. Stitch climbed onto Jackie's shoulder and place a hand over his mouth. "Shht. Meega hear something".

Jackie heard it too now. Footsteps, evidently made by multiple people, and coming from two sides. He and Stitch lined up back to back, ready to take on whatever was approaching them. The footsteps were close now. Jackie estimated the footsteps coming from behind him were from one, heavy creature, but those in front of him, coming from just around the corner, were from at least three smaller beings. The latter were closer to them. He aimed his primium-matter gun at the corner…. Then put it down again when he saw who it was.

"Jade!". Jackie let the gun fall to the ground and kneeled so he could embrace his niece.

"Uncle Jackie!" the young teen shouted as she ran towards her uncle. Stitch turned around and saw Lilo was there too.

"Lilo!". He completely forgot the footsteps coming from the other direction and ran to his friend, pulling her in a hug and causing her to drop Scrump.

"Stitch. You made it. But… what happened to you?".

Stitch took a step back and posed like a professional bodybuilder. "Yuuga like it? Old wizard gave Stitch makeover".

"Wait, Uncle can make dark chi warriors too?" Jade asked.

"Just this once Jade, because it was an emergency". Jackie let go of Jade and stood up again, putting on a stern face. "An emergency you two created young lady. What were you thinking of coming here on your own?"

"We had a plan uncle Jackie. You see… Whatch out!"

Jackie was barely able to jump aside when a giant, orange hand tried to crush him. Instead, the Dark Chi warrior it belonged to made a dent in the wall.

"Gantu!" Lilo shouted, more angry and terrified.

Jackie tried to grab the primium-matter gun, but Gantu beat him to it and crushed the weapon under his left foot. Then he went after Jackie, who used a few quick summersaults to dodge the giant alien, shouting his famous catchphrase "Bad day, bad day, bad day!".

"Bad day for you indeed. I must say, your movements are impressive. But they won't save you" Gantu said. He pulled out his improved dark chi blaster and aimed it at Jackie, but before he could shoot, Stitch knocked Gantu to the ground. The giant alien got up just as fast however.

"626! So you have new powers too. Doesn't matter".

Stitch rolled up into a ball and launched himself at Gantu, but this time Gantu was prepared and easily kicked Stitch away again. Stitch flew straight through the wall of the ship, and another, and another.

Jade and Lilo tried to reach Scrump, planning to summon 625 to help them, but Gantu blocked their way.

"How did you two escape? Where is 625…. Auch!". Jackie had run up against the wall of the ship, leaped towards Gantu, and kicked the alien in the head. Gantu did not fall over, but at least Jackie got his attention.

"You want to go first? Alright, as you wish" Gantu aimed his weapon at Jackie again, when Stitch came bursting through the wall and knocked the blaster out of Gantu's hand. Jade and Lilo quickly exchanged a look, and realizing they were both thinking the same thing they ran to the blaster. Gantu was still chasing Stitch and Jackie. Stitch was rolling in circles around Gantu and Jackie had managed to climb onto Gantu's back.

"Careful" Jade said as she and Lilo aimed the huge blaster, waiting for the perfect opportunity. Unfortunately, Gantu had his back turned to them and because of that Jackie was directly in the line of fire.

"Uncle Jackie, move aside!" Jade shouted. Then she and Lilo pulled the trigger. It all happened in an instant. Jackie jumped down from Gantu's back, and Gantu himself barely had time to realize what was happening before the dark energy from his own weapon hit him.

"Blitznag!" was the last word they heard him shout before he dissolved in a puff of smoke.

"Is he…" Lilo asked.

"No. But he's out of the picture for the moment" Jade said. She picked up Scrump and put another needle into it. 625, who had been waiting around the corner all this time, now walked into view.

"Crabba" Stitch said, but Lilo stopped him before he could attack. "It's okay Stitch. He is with us now".

"But how" Jackie asked. Jade proudly showed him Scrump. "Told you Hawaiian Voodoo magic was interesting to study? We wanted to use it on Daolon Wong, but when we got caught we had to change plans".

"Jade…. That is…. "

Stitch waved his hand in front of 625's eyes, but his cousin didn't blink. "Butifa" he cheered.

"Yes, whatever that means. Now come. Uncle and Mr. Jumba are around here somewhere. We have to find them". Jackie reached into his pocket, but found nothing. He had lost the squid tentacle Uncle had given him.

"Don't worry Uncle Jackie. We have a guide now. 625, lead us to the bridge" Jade ordered.

* * *

Fortunately for Jackie, Stich, Lilo and Jade, Daolon Wong had not been paying attention to them since he considered Uncle and Jumba a more immediate threat. They had been close to the bridge after all. By now, the two had defeated the Shadowkhan and reached the door leading to the bridge of the ship. Jumba had only two shots left in his primium-matter gun, but that would be enough to free 438. Both of them exchanged a brief look and nodded. It was evident they still did not like each other, but at least they were willing to put aside their differences for the moment. Carefully they walked onto the seemingly deserted bridge towards the throne in the center, which was turned with its back facing them.

"Welcome gentlemen, to my new ship. I must say, I'm impressed you came this far". The throne in front of them turned 180 degrees so the old wizard and the alien scientist could see the dark sorcerer facing them. Behind him, experiment 438 was floating in his prison of Dark Chi, barely conscious now.

Uncle raised his puffer fish and Jumba his primium-matter gun. "We give you to the count of three to surrender" Uncle threatened.

Daolon Wong grinned. "Very well. One, two three…" from both his hands he fired bolts of dark magic at his opponents. One knocked the primium-blaster out of Jumba's hand. Uncle was barely able to destroy the other with his puffer fish. Daolon Wong rose up from his throne and hovered in the air.

"I must thank you for my new power alien. This creature of yours is amazing. To show my regards, I will grant you a quick death". The bracelets around his wrists began to glow purple and unleashed a black lightning at Jumba. Uncle was able to block some of it with a chi-shield, but part of the lightning got through, hit Jumba and knocked him to the ground. Much to Daolon Wong's dismay, Jumba immediately got back up again and brushed the dust off his body.

"How?...", then he noticed the tiki-necklace around Jumba's neck. "Protective magic. I should have known. Alright then, have it your way. I have one tribe of Shadowkhan left". He snapped his fingers, and instantly six samurai-Shadowkhan emerged from the ground. Three of them seized Uncle, and three Jumba, taking away Uncle's weapons and bag.

"Gan. Zhen!" Daolon Wong ordered. The Dark Chi powered Gantu and 625 materialized next to Daolon Wong in puffs of smoke. Gantu immediately examined his body for any injuries, and found none.

"What happened. Those girls shot me with my own blaster…."

"And would have killed you if you were still your old self yes. But fortunately for you, Dark Chi warriors don't die as long as their master still lives and can keep resummoning them" Daolon Wong said. "Now, be so kind and dispose of these two thorns in my side permanently. And don't worry about the other Chan or that blue experiment. They will get what they deserve soon enough.

625 and Gantu both slowly walked over to Jumba and Uncle, who were still being restrained by the Shadowkhan….


	8. 438's rage

Not far from the bridge, Jackie, Stitch, Lilo and Jade had been navigating the maze of corridors with 625's (unwilling) help, when 625 suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Oh no, Daolon Wong must have summoned him. That means Uncle and Jumba could be in trouble" Jade said.

"Meega see exit" Stitch cheered. He, Jackie and the two girls noticed that indeed not far ahead the corridor ended at a door.

"I can hear Jumba" Lilo said. "We must be getting close". She and Jade ran towards the door, pushed it open, and froze upon seeing Uncle and Jumba seconds away from being killed by 625 and Gantu respectively. 625 had already raised his staff to smash Uncle's skull, and Gantu had borrowed a sword from one of the Shadowkhan-samurai. Reacting purely on impulse, Lilo grabbed Scrump and one of the needles.

"Goodbye" Gantu said as he brought the sword down towards Jumba's neck, when all of a sudden 625 turned his attention from Unclee to Gantu, raised his staff above Jumba's head and blocked the sword. Gantu, completely taken off guard by this sudden betrayal, dropped the sword.

"You! What do you think you're doing?" Daolon Wong shouted.

"625, free Uncle!" he heard Jade shout behind him. He turned around and noticed the girls, and more importantly Scrump. The needles sticking out of the doll left little to the imagination as to what purpose Scrump currently had.

"Voodoo" he muttered. 625 meanwhile knocked the shadowkhan who were holding Uncle to the ground, causing all three of them to vanish. Uncle immediately reclaimed his salamander and puffer fish, and destroyed the shadowkhan holding Jumba. The sword Gantu had used disappeared along with them. Jumba too reclaimed his weapon. By now, Jackie and Stitch had also caught up with the girls.

"Games up Daolon Wong" Jackie said.

"For you maybe!" Daolon Wong raised both his hands into the air and send a dark chi-wave in all directions. Jackie was able to jump up in time and Stitch ducked, but everyone else was knocked to the ground. Lilo let go of Scrump. Daolon Wong immediately fired another dark chi spell at the doll. Upon being hit, the needles and hair from 625 evaporated. Immediately, the catatonic look disappeared from 625's eyes. He was Daolon Wong's servant again.

"No more tricks. Gan, Zhen…" Daolon Wong zapped them with his right hand, and instantly both Dark Chi warriors became clad in battle armors identical to the one Daolon Wong had given the Enforcers when he wanted them to fight Shendu "…. Fight!".

"Jackie! Get the experiment!" Uncle shouted while tossing his bag towards Jackie. Gantu tried to grab it, but Jackie was faster. He ran towards Gantu, leaped up, used Gantu's head as an extra foothold, and snatched the bag out of the air.

"Jade, catch!. And stay out of this!".

Jade caught the bag. She and Lilo stepped back through the doorway, while the bridge of the ship turned into a small battlefield. Daolon Wong took on Uncle. Both fired their rays of chi magic at each other, resulting in a typical beam-o-war, but it was evident Daolon Wong had the upper hand in their battle. Stitch fought 625. He managed to take away his cousin's staff, but otherwise the two were equally matched. Jumba and Jackie both tried to reach the trapped experiment 438, but Gantu managed to keep both of them at bay. The armor made it impossible for Jackie to harm Gantu, and Gantu moved too fast for Jumba to use the primium-matter gun on him.

Nobody however was paying attention to the girls.

"Come on Lilo" Jade said. She and Lilo carefully and silently made their way towards 438, their backs pressed against the wall. Uncle must have seen them, since he deliberately backed up towards the other side of the bridge, tricking Daolon Wong into following him there.

"You're weakening Chan" Daolon Wong gloated. And he was right. Uncle had to retreat into a defense now, focusing his spell towards creating a chi barrier.

Lilo and Jade were close now. They had managed to slip behind Gantu, who was still fighting off Jackie and Jumba.

"Got it" Jade cheered as she grabbed the orb. Immediately, Gantu, Daolon Wong and 625 turned around.

"Oops…" Jade and Lilo grinned sheepish.

"Don't let them get away!" Daolon Wong shouted.

625 shook Stitch off him and ran towards the girls, but Stitch leaped after him like a tiger about to catch a prey, landed on 625's back, and forced him down again. Jackie, noticing Gantu was distracted, jumped up and grabbed one of the giant alien's arms.

"Let go you pathetic life form" Gantu growled as he tried to shake Jackie off, but Jackie managed to hold on. Gantu reached out for Jackie with his other hand, but the moment he stopped shaking his arm Jackie climbed on it, leaped up and kicked Gantu in the face with all his strength; the only part of his body not protected by the armor. Gantu was send staggering back and fell to the ground.

Daolon Wong was still forcing Uncle into a retreat, but since the bracelets allowed him to perform magic with both hands, he could focus on two targets at once. While he kept firing Dark Chi rays at Uncle with his left hand, he aimed his right hand at the girls. As Jade and Lilo ran for the doorway, Daolon Wong prepared to fry them.

"Say goodbye!". The bracelet already began to charge up with dark magic when it was suddenly struck by a silver colored ray and immediately stopped working. Standing a little to Daolon Wong's side was Jumba, with his primium-matter gun aimed at the dark wizard. "Alright… Goodbye" he said mockingly.

"Jumba, free Potter. That will stop all this!" Lilo shouted.

Jumba turned away from Daolon Wong, and aimed at the orb in Jade's hands. He only had 1 shot left, but neither Daolon Wong, nor 625 or Gantu was currently in a position to stop him. He pulled the trigger and the silver colored ray hit the orb, which immediately dissolved. 438 fell from the orb into Jade's arms. But contrary to what Lilo and Jade had been hoping for, nothing happened. Daolon Wong kept fighting Uncle, and the Dark Chi warriors did not turn back into their normal selves.

"Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao… No Jade …. Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao … orb was just a prison …. Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao … the collar …. Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao … remove it from experiment's neck … Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao" Uncle shouted, trying to simultaneously give his niece advice and keep up the protective shield against Daolon Wong's magic. But with Daolon Wong now only having one working bracelet left, and since he was distracted by Lilo & Jade taking 438, Uncle was able to gain ground again and began to push the Dark Chi ray back with his own magic.

Lilo grabbed the collar around 438's neck and tried to pull it off, but the thing wouldn't move an inch. She tried to open the buckle, which also failed.

"This is no use Lilo…. Come". Jade grabbed Lilo's hand and ran, with 438 still in her other arm and uncle's bag around her neck. Behind them, Gantu knocked Jackie against a wall and ran after the girls. Stitch lifted 625 above his head, and threw him at Gantu. 625 struck Gantu's leg and caused both of them to fall over. Lilo and Jade meanwhile had reached the doorway and retreated into the corridor behind it. Jade put down 438 and began to dig through Uncle's bag.

"What are you searching for?" Lilo asked.

"Not sure… but I know Uncle. He always does research, so I'm sure he…" Jade took out a vial containing a strange, green colored liquid "… prepared something just in case". Jade quickly read the label Uncle had put on the vial and smiled. "Yes. Thank you Uncle. Lilo, hold out your hands".

Lilo did as told. Jade opened the vial and poured some of its content over Lilo's hands, which instantly began to glow green.

"Now you can remove the collar" Jade said. Lilo grabbed the collar with both hands, and this time the buckle opened up without any problem. With the collar remove and Daolon Wong no longer draining his power, 438 slowly opened his eyes.

"Gaba?" he said while slowly getting up. The last thing he could remember was being betrayed by the man he thought to be his friend and teacher, and being locked up inside a orb of dark magic. When he looked up he noticed he was in the lap of a young Hawaiian girl_…. The same girl that had tried to capture him before!_

438 began to struggle. He still felt weak, but his powers were returning fast. And with them came something else; confusion as to why everyone was after him. And rage. Especially rage.

"You're safe cousin" Lilo said.

"Naga!" All of a sudden 438 leaped from Lilo's lap and ran away from the two girls.

"Potter wait. We don't want to…" but Lilo stopped when 438 turned around. Something had changed in the experiment's eyes. They were cold; full of confusion and hate. Not the experiment that she and Stitch had seen the day before during the rainstorm.

"Potter… I know you went through a lot, but please calm down." Lilo said.

"It's not just that. The dark magic Daolong Wong made Potter use is corrupting him" Jade replied. Uncle had warned her often enough about the dangers of using evil magic. Jade remembered all too well how she had slowly been corrupted when she gained the power to summon Shadowkhan and used it a little too often.

Potter raised his wand at the floor and shouted something that sounded like 'booldnapd'. Immediately the floor began to move backwards like a conveyor belt, dragging the girls and Uncle's bag along.

* * *

"Now Stitch!" Jackie shouted. He and Stitch had driven Gantu and 625 into a corner and managed to take away Gantu's weapon. Before Gantu could even use his catchphrase "Blitznag" again, Stitch hit both of them with a dark chi ray. Bor the second time that day, Gantu was vanquished by his own weapon, and this time 625 was along for the ride.

Behind them they could hear Daolon Wong curse underneath his breath. He was losing his fight with Uncle, and all of his allies had been defeated. With one final "Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao", Uncle finally overpowered Daolon Wong. The chi magic from Uncle's puffer fish hit the second bracelet and shattered it, leaving Daolon Wong powerless again. Uncle collapsed to his knees, exhausted. This had by far been the most intense magic duel he had ever been in. Daolon Wong was also exhausted, but his anger give him new strength.

"You old fool!" Daolon Wong shouted. He reached into his robes and brought out a knife. His opponent was weakened; he would not been able to put up a fight, and the others were too far away to intercept him in time. The old Chan would die, no matter what. He raised the knife, when someone behind him shouted "Feewz". Within seconds, Daolon Wong found himself suspended in the air.

"438. Girls have feed him" Jumba said. From the corner of his eyes Daolon Wong was able to see the experiment; free again and full of rage.

"438 , wait. Yes, I know you're mad at me, but listen. We can do so much more together. You already stepped on the dark path, let me…"

But 438 had other things in mind with this treacherous sorcerer who had used him as a living power source. He grinned wickedly and fired a purple fireball from the tip of his wand at Daolon Wong. The ball completely engulfed Daolon Wong and set him ablaze. Jackie, Stitch, Jumba and Uncle all turned their gaze away from the gruesome scene. They heard Daolon Wong scream in agony while his body was consumed by the fire. When the flames died, a smoldering skeleton fell to the ground of the bridge, yet somehow the dark wizard was still alive. His mouth opened and closed, and despite the fact that he no longer had a tongue, lips or vocal cords, Daolon Wong's skeletal remains still produced words;

"You… They are… no better.. They want… you …. 438. Continue…. My… work… Kill… DESTROY!" That was the last Daolon Wong would ever say, because Uncle had walked up to him and crushed the talking skull to dust under his foot. The rest of the skeleton also crumbled to dust.

"One more thing. Shut up and die already!".

"Cousin" Stitch said as he slowly approached 438, but Uncle stopped him.

"Don't. It's not safe". Uncle had the willies again and looking at 438 only increased them. There was no doubt about it; 438 was corrupted by dark magic. One threat had been taken care of, but a new one immediately presented itself.

And evidently 438 wanted to prove Uncle right. He had thought over Daolon Wong's words, and considering his current state of mind they made perfect sense to him. Daolon Wong had betrayed them. Why would these people be any different. And destroying felt just like the thing he wanted to do right now. He raised his wand and used the same spell he had used immediately after being activated to summon a storm cloud in the center of the bridge, which began to rain lightning in all directions. One lightning struck Daolon Wong's throne and blew it to pieces, while left and right Jackie, Uncle, Jumba and Stitch ran for cover. Jumba and Uncle both ducked behind a control panel.

"Jumba has never seen 438 this angry before. Dark wizard must have really pissed him off".

"It's not just that you evil idiot. It is what I warned you about! Daolon Wong made your experiment tap into dark forces, which are now clouding his mind and make him only think of causing chaos and destruction".

Jumba laughed. "Just like I wanted!". He noticed Uncle's death glare. "Ehm… like I wanted back when I made him that is".

Jackie and Stitch left their hiding spot and tried to make their way towards 438, dodging the lightnings. Stitch reached him first, but 438 saw him coming and used his wand to send Stitch flying backwards against Jackie. Both rolled against the wall of the ship, and were barely able to get up in time to dodge the next lightning bolt. Now Uncle left the his hiding spot and charged up his dried salamander.

"Yu Mo Gui Gwai…"

"reevsib" 438 shouted and Uncle felt his body paralyze, the salamander falling out of his hand. Jackie noticed Uncle was in trouble, ran towards him and picked him up before 438 could seriously harm him. He carried the paralyzed Uncle back to safety.

"Uncle, don't forget what Jade said. This experiment is like that Harry Potter figure. His spells take less time to chant than chi spells".

Uncle muttered something unintelligible and rolled his eyes. Jackie turned to Jumba. "Can't you stop him with that anti-magic gun of yours?"

Jumba shook his head. "Out of ammo".

438 increased the ferocity of his storm even more, adding a rain of purple fireballs to the lightning. Even outside the ship 438's rage became noticeable. In Kokaua town everyone had gathered on the streets to watch the strange ship in the still darkened sky, which had now began to unleash lightning bolts and fireballs. One of each struck the bookstore 438 had fought Lilo, Stitch and Gantu a day earlier, and set it on fire. At the Pelekai house, Pleakley and Nani could only watch helplessly.

"Lilo, please be alright" Nani whispered.

* * *

Lilo and Jade meanwhile had ended up in the dungeons of the ship again. Lilo looked around, and only now did she notice the room around them still looked like a castle rather than the inside of a spaceship. "If we broke that Wong's power by freeing Potter, then why hasn't the ship turned back to normal yet?"

"Not sure, but probably because Daolon Wong used Potter's magic to do all this. So only Potter can undo it again" Jade answered.

"Look" Lilo pointed at some glass containers laying in a corner of the dungeon. Evidently the dungeons also still had their old function of storage facility. Lilo grabbed one of the containers. "We have to capture Potter. Maybe we can reason with him if he calms down".

She and Jade both picked up a glass container and tried to make their way back to the bridge. The corridor they had come through was not an option because of the moving floor, but at least they didn't have to worry about Shadowkhan or Dark Warriors now. This time the girls reached the bridge through the same door Jumba and Uncle had used earlier. What they saw reminded Jade of the final battle with Drago. 438 was hovering in the center of the bridge, casting his spells in all directions. The girls noticed Uncle, Jackie and Jumba hiding behind a control panel not too far from the door. Stitch was nowhere to be seen at first, until Lilo spotted him on the other side of the room. He saw her too.

"We need Uncle" Jade said. Lilo nodded. She waved to Stitch and pointed at 438. Stitch understood the hint and ran up to his cousin, waving all four of his arms and shouting words in Tantalog to attract his attention. When 438's back was turned to them, Jade ran to Jackie and Jumba.

"Come quick". Jumba picked up Uncle and followed Jade and Jackie to Lilo. Jade opened Uncle's bag and searched it. Fortunately, Uncle was prepared enough to bring along a potion against paralyzation spells. She poured it into Uncle's mouth. Uncle coughed and got back to his feet.

"Thank you Jade."

"We don't have much time" Lilo said. Stitch was doing his best against 438, but even with his new powers he could not get close enough to the experiment. "We can capture him, but it will take all of us".

"And we mean ALL of us this time Uncle Jackie" Jade said. Jackie sighed. "Very well". He reached into his pocket and handed Jade and Lilo each one of the spare Tiki necklaces Uncle had given him. Jade told her plan to Uncle, who immediately began to chant a spell over the two glass containers. When he was done, Lilo and Jade grabbed the first container and walked onto the bridge again, along with Jumba….

* * *

**A/N:**_ Almost there, I think I can wrap things up in 1 more chapter._


	9. Potter's one true place

As the girls walked onto the bridge, Stitch was still trying to get close to 438, but the experiment managed to keep him on a distance. Stitch saw the girls approach and was about to warn them, but when Lilo winked and held up her tiki necklace he understood and continued to fight his cousin so he wouldn't notice the girls. 438 fired a spell at Stitch, after which the floor began to rise up and close around Stitch, encasing him in a metal cocoon.

"Now" Lilo shouted. 438 turned around, and was barely able to jump back before the girls would capture him in the glass container. He quickly tried some paralyzation spells on them, but since both girls were protected by their tiki necklaces, the spells had no effect. Jade and Lilo closed in on 438, forcing the experiment to back up further, until he was standing with his back against the metal cocoon holding Stitch. In a last effort, he aimed his wand at the glass container instead and shouted "kereb". Instantly, the container shattered and 438 laughed.

"Naga catch me now!".

"You're right. We won't…." Jade said.

That was when Jackie, who had carefully made his way to the other side of the bridge, suddenly leaped over the metal cocoon, holding the other glass container in his hand. This time 438 had not enough time to respond. With one swift move Jackie kicked the wand out of 438's hand and put the experiment in the container. Uncle and Jumba also entered the bridge.

"Great work girls" Jackie said. Behind him, Stitch broke free from his improvised prison. All of them stared at 438, who glared back at his captors. Without his wand, he couldn't do much however, and even if he still had his wand he would not be able to escape. Uncle had put a protective spell on the container to make sure 438 would stay in, magic or no magic.

Uncle looked around. The ship was still the way Daolon Wong had made it to be, and his willies told him the dark barrier sealing off Kaua'I was still firmly in place. Simply capturing 438 would not solve these problems. "Only question is, what to do now. Experiment is clearly too evil now to willingly undo all this dark magic".

"But he can be saved right?" Jade asked. Uncle gave her a doubtful look. "Not impossible, but very hard Jade. He has a lot of darkness inside him".

"Yeah so? Stitch was also evil once, and look how he turned out. And all his cousins we captured so far, same story. We have to be able to do something" Lilo pleaded.

Uncle thought about it for a moment. "I could give him something to suppress his anger. Maybe then we can convince him to help undo all Daolon Wong's evil spells. Casting good magic purifies your aura, just like casting evil spells taints it".

Jade handed Uncle his bag, and together they began to brew another potion. Jackie, Stitch, Jumba and Lilo could only wait, and hope.

* * *

When the potion was ready, they had to forcefeed it to 438, which was easier said than done. Stitch and Jumba both had to hold 438 tight, and Lilo and Jackie had to force his mouth open before Jade could give 438 the potion. Then they put him back in the container and waited. At first, 438 still tried to smash himself a way through the glass, but soon he became calmer and the cold, evil look in his eyes softened a little.

"Potter?" Lilo asked carefully.

"Careful" Stitch said, but Lilo didn't want to wait. She let 438 out of the container and took off his glasses so she could see his eyes more clearly. Uncle kept his puffer fish ready, but 438 didn't try to attack.

"Potter… you like that name?"

438 slowly nodded. Suddenly he stepped back. "Yuuga want to capture me!".

"No. We wanted to protect you. From both that evil wizard, and from yourself".

Lilo bringing up Daolon Wong again momentarily seemed to undo the effects of Uncle's potion, since 438 clenched his fists and growled a little. Lilo however continued, and even forbade Stitch from intervering. "Listen. You are angry, and you have all the right to be after what you have been through. But this isn't you. Look around. What that dark wizard did with your magic".

Stitch now also joined in, telling, in Tantalog, his own tale about how he used to be a destructive monster, what he learned on Hawaii about Ohana, and how he became a member of Lilo's family. 438 seemed interested. Jade, wanting to help to, told 438 about some of their earlier encounters with Daolon Wong, especially the many humiliating things that had happened to the dark wizard, in an attempt to make 438 think all users of evil magic are losers that never achieve anything.

"It is not too late for you. You can still be good if you want. Just help us undo all of this dark magic. Will you?" Lilo asked. Finally 438 gave her a weak smile and nodded.

"Are you sure you can trust him?" Uncle asked. Lilo nodded and gave 438 back his wand. "Proof yourself Potter. Show us you still have good left in you".

Uncle raided his puffer fish. "Together then?"

Potter put his glasses back on, raised his wand and nodded. Both he and Uncle began to chant, each using his own spells. Around them Gantu's ship began to turn back into its old form. The bridge shrank back to its regular size, the torches made room for electric lights again, and the transporter reappeared. Fortunately, the transformation did not affect the autopilot, which remained activated and kept the ship in the air.

"And now for the rest of the island" Uncle said. He and Potter now pointed their fish/wand upwards. Outside, a ray of good chi magic combined with Potter's own magic shot up from the ship and broke through the dark chi barrier surrounding the island. Slowly, the darkness was driven backwards, like a dome slowly melting from top to bottom. By now it was already late in the evening, but the sun was still just above the horizon. At the Pelekai house, Nani and Pleakley sighed in relief at seeing the darkness retreat. Down in Kokaua town, the fire in the bookstore suddenly extinguished. Everywhere, people tried to use their cell phones and found out they worked again.

Lilo and Stitch looked around. "That is the ship the way we know it. Looks like everything is back to normal. Even you Stitch" Lilo said. Stitch looked at his arms; indeed his fur was back to its regular shade of blue and the markings had disappeared. He was no longer a Dark Warrior.

"Bummer" he said. He retracted his extra arms and spikes again.

"Didn't you forget anyone Potter?" Jade asked the experiment. Potter thought about it for a second, and then seemed to remember. He waved his wand and Gantu and experiment 625 reappeared on the bridge, both also restored to their regular old selves. Gantu rubbed his head. "What happened?"

"Don't know, but I would kill for a sandwich" 625 said. He walked away to the kitchen, not bothering to pay any attention to the other people present. Gantu however did notice them, especially Potter.

"The experiment!" He was about to try and catch Potter, but changed his mind when Jackie, Stitch, Uncle, Jade and Lilo formed a protective line between him and Potter.

"Sorry Big Dummy, lost again" Lilo said.

Behind Gantu, the monitor suddenly turned on and a very annoyed Hämsterviel appeared on it. "Gantu! What is going on there? I've been trying to contact you for hours, but all communication was down!"

"Ehm, it's a long story boss. A very long story"

"Aiiee-yaaaahh!. What kind of gerbil is that?" Uncle shouted.

"That, Mr. Chan, is Dr. Hämsterviel. He wants the experiments for himself" Lilo explained.

Hämsterviel glared at Uncle. "I'm no gerbil you old fool, I'm a hamster. Gantu! Who are those lower life forms, and why are they on your ship with the experiment you were supposed to capture?"

"I hate him already" Jade said to Lilo. And she was not the only one. Uncle was about to give Hämsterviel a piece of his mind, but then got a better idea. He whispered something in Potter's ear, and the experiment began to grin. He aimed his wand at the monitor and cast a spell. On Gantu's ship, the monitor went black again, but inside his prison cell, Hämsterviel's monitor suddenly began to show Potter shouting "one more thing", followed by Potter sticking out his tongue, over and over again. The same trick Uncle had once used to block Daolon Wong's locator spell.

"Now Mr. Gantu. You mind landing this ship?" Jackie asked politely, knowing Gantu had not much of a choice. Grudgingly he took his place behind the controls and switched off the auto pilot. When the ship had landed back at its usual spot near the waterfall, Jackie, Jade, Uncle, Lilo, Stitch and 438 left. Gantu didn't even bother to try and stop them. He had been through enough for one day. Perhaps even for a week.

* * *

With all problems solved, the group returned to Kokaua town. At the edge of the town however a helicopter from section 13 was waiting for them, and when Jackie stopped the car, Tohru stepped out.

"Sensei! Jackie, Jade. You guys alright?"

"Tohru! What are you doing here? You were supposed to be watching shop" Uncle shouted.

"I know sensei, but when captain Black warned me he had lost contact with Kaua'I and I noticed the huge amount of dark magic present here, I became worried and asked to be send here at once, in case you needed help."

Jade, Lilo and the two experiments also left the car. "It's okay now Tohru. As you can see, we have the situation under control".

Tohru recognized Potter from the vision he had seen in Uncle's locator spell, but Stitch was new to him.

"Wait. Two of them?"

"Actually there are 626 of them sir. But only Potter here can use magic" Lilo said. "But why don't we go to our house first and sort things out there?"

* * *

And so, later that evening, the Chans were at the Pelekai house. And after Tohru, Nani and Pleakley had been told about the whole situation, Uncle and Jumba both examined Potter inside Jumba's ship. While Jumba ran some medical tests on Potter, Uncle examined him with his puffer fish. Tohru was giving him a hand. Jade, Lilo and Stitch watched intensely.

"Uncle still senses dark energy within experiment, but lower now. Doing good things has helped suppress it, but it will take some time before he has overcome evil completely."

"Well…. Then I guess the best thing for Potter to do, is to stay with you Mr. Chan" Lilo said.

Both Uncle and Jumba looked at her. "Little girl wants to give experiment to this old man" Jumba asked, still not entirely over his disagreements with Uncle. Lilo nodded. "you said so yourself Jumba. Potter has a lot of potential but still has a lot to learn. So who can better teach him to use his powers for good than an experienced wizard?".

"Me, take care of this experiment?" Uncle asked.

"Please Uncle" Jade begged. "Give it a chance. You also offered Tohru help when he wanted to reform, and look how he turned out".

"I agree with Jade on this one Sensei. Keeping this creature with us is the best way to make sure he does not start using dark magic again" Tohru said. Uncle looked like he wanted to protest, but instead he sighed and gave in. "Alright then. Experiment can come back to San Francisco".

"Yes!" Jade and Lilo cheered. Jade patted Potter on the head. "You're gonna love it with us Potter. Uncle Jackie and I have tons of magical adventures."

Jackie meanwhile had contacted Captain Black and assured him no further action had to be taken by section 13. People on Kaua'I were used to weird things happening with all those experiments running around, so no cover up stories were needed.

Very late that evening, the Chans, now with Tohru with them, returned to their hotel for some well needed rest after this very long and hectic day. Potter stayed with Jumba for the night for some last tests.

* * *

The following day the Chans came to pick him up again, but before they would go home, Pleakley insisted they would stay for lunch first. For the occasion, since their guests were Chinese, Pleakley had decided to try and make several dishes with mung beans. Jade politely declined them, but Uncle was impressed by Pleakley's cooking. And much to the old man's delight, so was Potter. Seeing the experiment enjoy the mung beans as much as he did made Uncle warm up a little towards his and Tohru's new apprentice.

"Maybe Potter is not so bad after all". Jade smiled; the fact that Uncle actually started calling Potter by his new name now was enough proof to her he had accepted the bespectacled experiment into their household.

After lunch, it was time to say goodbye. Lilo took one last photo of the Chans and Potter for her album, and she and Jade exchanged addresses, promising to write often. Then, when everyone was done packing their stuff, Lilo & Stitch went to the airport to see their cousin and his new family off. The private jet was already waiting for them. The helicopter that had brought Tohru to the island had left again the previous evening.

"Good luck at your new home Potter" Lilo shouted as Jade, carrying Potter in her arms, boarded the jet.

"Ih. Bye cousin!" Stitch added.

The two friends remained at the airport until the jet had disappeared from sight. Then they drove back to their house. When they took the assignment of capturing all of Jumba's experiments, both of them had known they would be in for quite some extraordinary adventures. But the events from the past few days had been more extraordinary then they ever considered possible.

"Let's hope your next cousin is a little easier to catch" Lilo said, and Stitch could not agree more.

Meanwhile, on board the plane, Jade was reading Potter _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_, which she had secretly brought along to Hawaii. Potter, inspired by his fictional namesake's adventures, immediately tried some of the spells from the book himself, and much to Jade's surprised, they actually worked.

"Wow. I guess Harry Potter is real after all Uncle".

"I like him already" Tohru said.

Uncle, who was now suspended in the air, sighed. Despite his new apprentice being named Potter, he still didn't like those books. This was going to be a long flight.

**The End**

* * *

_**A/N**__: that's it, another story safe from becoming an unfinished, abandoned fanfic. I hope everyone who read it enjoyed it (even if you didn't let me know you did), or else I have been wasting my time._


End file.
